The Saltzman Witch
by Eternal Sailor Solar
Summary: Summary and info inside. Will be moving to WATTPAD. Will be reposting each chapter individually. Sailor Solar 12 is my username.
1. Chapter 1

Why hello my lovely readers. This is a weird fanfic that I randomly started. I am not sure if I should make it long or not. Please let me know what I should do with this story. Thank you so much.

 **Title** : The Saltzman Witch

 **Pairing** : KlausxOC

 **Summary** : Jasmine is a seventeen year old girl and is the niece of Alaric Saltzman and just so happens to be a witch. She comes to live with him after her father kicks her out for giving birth to a baby that she had after being raped. As soon as she arrives, she is thrust into the world of the supernatural yet again. Jasmine goes to the Mikaelson ball and encounters the Original family, primarily Klaus. When she meets Esther, memories of her first life begin to surface of her old life as Nik's fiancé before they became vampires. Jasmine struggles to accept that she is the reincarnation of Ayana's granddaughter, but soon realizes that she is the only way to stop Esther from killing everyone.

 **Rating** : M for swearing, smutty goodness, and slight violence

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own _Vampire Diaries_ or any of the songs used in this fanfic.

 **[[PAGE BREAK]] [[PAGE BREAK]]**

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Jasmine Celeste Saltzman sighed softly as she stepped off the plane in Richmond, Virginia. Her face lit up brightly as she saw her uncle, Alaric Saltzman. She walked as fast as she could with her luggage to him. She threw her arms around his neck. "Uncle Ric, it's been way too long."

"That it has Squirt. That it has. Now, tell me, what happened to the baby? I thought you were bringing her with you."

Jasmine looked down sadly. "Papa made me give her up."

Alaric looked at his niece and his heart went out to her. He pulled her into another tight hug. "Come on. Let's get you home." He put her luggage into the trunk and drove off towards Mystic Falls. Everything was silent but comfortable until Alaric broke the silence. "Jasmine I need to ask you something important."

"Sure shoot."

"Ben told me that when he kicked you out, you broke a vase because your emotions went wild. Jasmine, are you a witch?"

Jasmine smiled and nodded. "Yea I am. So Uncle Ric, are you involved in supernatural activity? Because if you are asking me that kind of question, then you are involved in some form of supernatural activity. Am I right?" she asked winking.

Alaric gave a hearty chuckle. "You are quite right Jazzy. I'm the unofficial vampire hunter."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Really now? If you are, then do you have any vampire friends? I mean how can you not right?"

He gave a smile. "Yea. My best friend who just so happens to be my drinking buddy."

"Can I have a name?"

"Damon Salvatore." At that moment, his phone rang and said vampire's name appeared on the screen. "Answer that for me. I'm driving."

Jasmine shook her head and answered. "Alaric Saltzman's phone. This is his niece speaking."

"Niece? Oh well what is Alaric doing?"

"Driving."

"I see. So does this niece have a name?"

"That is for me to know and for you to wonder about. Now is there a message that you wish for me to pass onto my uncle?"

The eldest Salvatore sibling sighed softly. "Tell him that Klaus is making his move soon, but we are one step ahead of him. We are going to wake Mikael."

Jasmine had stiffened. She was as pale as a ghost. Jasmine glanced at her uncle for approval to speak her opinion. When he nodded she took a deep breath. "Damon Salvatore was it? Look whatever you are planning to do to kill Klaus by awakening his father don't. Because when you awaken Mikael, he will not only end Klaus but you, your friends, and all of Klaus' siblings as well. Oh wait he won't have to kill you because when he kills Klaus and his siblings, you and whoever else was turned by you or your sire will die. So do not awaken Mikael because if I were you, I wouldn't make such a stupid choice." She hung up the phone and put it down, completely furious at not only her uncle but all of his friends as well. "Kluas! Really! You are messing with powers that you do not nor cannot fathom. Why in the bloody hell are you involved with that narcissistic British bastard?!"

Alaric was silent for quite a few moments before he spoke. "Jasmine, he killed Jenna. He had to use Elena to break the Hybrid curse. He has caused us so much trouble and pain that you don't know."

"He killed Grandma! He was the reason that she died. You don't think I want him dead too! But Uncle Ric you can't kill him because when you kill an Original, all of those who are a part of the sired bloodline will die. Don't you see Uncle Ric, you can't kill him!"

Alaric sighed softly. "Well, I guess you need to call Damon back because Katherine is going to get Mikael as we speak."

Jasmine gave a loud groan. "I can't believe you Uncle Ric!" she looked at his phone and found Damon's number before calling said vampire on her own phone.

"Hello. Who is this?"

"The niece that just talked you. I need to call of the girl named Katherine."

"Why is that? She is going to wake Mikael."

"Exactly! If Mikael kills Klaus and his siblings, then all of their sired bloodlines will die. Including yours. So now I have a question for you, Damon Salvatore: Do you wish to die?" She hung up the phone and began hooking her Bluetooth to the car. Once she was done, "Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin rang out loud and clear. She smiled sheepishly at Alaric's shocked expression. "What I am into this kind of music. Is that a problem?"

Alaric gave a chuckle and smiled. "I just never expected you to be into this kind of music my niece."

She rolled her eyes and began singing along to the song.

" _If I had to_  
 _I would put myself right beside you_  
 _So let me ask_  
 _Would you like that?_  
 _Would you like that?_  
 _And I don't mind_  
 _If you say this love is the last time_  
 _So now I'll ask_  
 _Do you like that?_  
 _Do you like that?_  
 _No!_  
 _Something's getting in the way._  
 _Something's just about to break._  
 _I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._  
 _So tell me how it should be._  
 _Try to find out what makes you tick._  
 _As I lie down_  
 _Sore and sick._  
 _Do you like that?_  
 _Do you like that?_  
 _There's a fine line between love and hate._  
 _And I don't mind._  
 _Just let me say that_  
 _I like that_  
 _I like that_  
 _Something's getting in the way._  
 _Something's just about to break._  
 _I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._  
 _As I burn another page,_  
 _As I look the other way._  
 _I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane._  
 _So tell me how it should be._  
 _Desperate, I will crawl_  
 _Waiting for so long_  
 _No love, there is no love._  
 _Die for anyone_  
 _What have I become?_  
 _Something's getting in the way._  
 _Something's just about to break._  
 _I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane._  
 _As I burn another page,_  
 _As I look the other way._  
 _I still try to find_ _my place in the diary of Jane."_

She smiled sheepishly seeing her uncle rock out with her. She had missed this. Them bonding over the simplest things. She beamed slightly as "Unbreakable" by Fireflight came blasting on. She gave a soft giggle seeing her uncle rock out even more. Her voice rang out again as she saw they were passing the "Welcome to Mystic Falls" sign.

 _"Where are the people that accused me?_  
 _The ones who beat me down and bruised me_  
 _They hide just out of sight_  
 _Can't face me in the light_  
 _They'll return but I'll be stronger_  
 _God, I want to dream again_  
 _Take me where I've never been_  
 _I want to go there_  
 _This time I'm not scared_  
 _Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_  
 _No one can touch me_  
 _Nothing can stop me_  
 _Sometimes it's hard to just keep going_  
 _But faith is moving without knowing_  
 _Can I trust what I can't see?_  
 _To reach my destiny_  
 _I want to take control but I know better_

 _God, I want to dream again_  
 _Take me where I've never been_  
 _I want to go there_  
 _This time I'm not scared_  
 _Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_  
 _No one can touch me_  
 _Nothing can stop me_

 _Forget the fear it's just a crutch_  
 _That tries to hold you back_  
 _And turn your dreams to dust_  
 _All you need to do is just trust_

 _God, I want to dream again_  
 _Take me where I've never been_  
 _I want to go there_  
 _This time I'm not scared_  
 _Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_  
 _No one can touch me_  
 _Nothing can stop me_

 _God, I want to dream again_  
 _Take me where I've never been_  
 _I want to go there_  
 _This time I'm not scared_  
 _Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable_  
 _No one can touch me_  
 _Nothing can stop me."_

Jasmine smiled happily and took out her water bottle and drank from it. She smiled softly as she saw two teens around her she come out of the house they stopped in front of. She got out and smiled in their direction. Her smile faltered when there female sent a cold look in her direction.

Jeremy Gilbert returned the smile of the girl who got out of Alaric's car. She must have been Alaric's niece. She was definitely pretty, that was for sure. He went up to her and held out his hand. "You must be Jasmine, Alaric's niece. I'm Jeremy. It's nice to meet you."

Jasmine smiled softly. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Jer. Uncle Ric told me all about both you and your sister, Elena, as well as all the trouble you've gotten into." She winked and followed Ric inside. The young witch narrowed her eyes seeing two vampires sitting on the couch. Her eyes traveled to the older looking one and she sent a spell at him mentally. "So Damon Salvatore...do you wish to die?"

The younger Salvatore stood next to Jasmine. "Damon called Katherine to tell her to stop, but we were too late. Mikael was the one who answered the phone."

Jasmine stopped her spell and went wide eyed. "You mean to tell me that we have a thousand year old vampire hunter on the loose and out for blood!" She suddenly began pacing before stopping and glaring at her uncle. "You Uncle Ric owe me a drink of scotch." She stormed past him and out of the house, needing to cool off.

Damon groaned softly and looked at his drinking buddy and best friend. "It would have been nice to know your niece was a witch!"

Alaric laughed sheepishly. "I just found out today actually."

Stefan sighed softly.

12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890

Jasmine sighed softly as she sat on one of the bar stools in the Mystic Grill. She touched the pendent that resided around her neck. The young witch closed her eyes thinking of her deceased grandmother. Her body tensed when she heard the familiar voice of a certain hybrid.

"Scotch please and another for the lovely lady."

Jasmine opened her eyes. "Don't pour that scotch for me. I was just leaving." She stood from her stool and turned to leave.

Klaus caught her arm. "Now love. I know you know who I am because I know who you are, Jasmine Saltzman."

"I am shocked you even know who I am, Klaus. Especially after you killed my grandmother in front of me," she snapped.

Klaus was silent for a moment before going wide eyed in recognition. "You are that young girl that was there with Celeste. My my Love how you have filled out quite nicely." He let his eyes wander her figure, a smirk dancing on his lips. "It seems that I shouldn't have left you there." He turned her, towering over her. "Now be a good little witch and come with me," he said trying to compel her.

Jasmine gave a smirk and leaned up to his ear. "I can't be compelled," she whispered and turned to leave but froze hearing him growl.

"You WILL come with me," he hissed.

"No," she replied venomously. The 18 year old witch walked out of the Grill. She gasped suddenly as she found herself pinned to the wall on the side of the Grill. She panted slightly wide eyed as she stared into the now yellow eyes of the hybrid. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at him. Jasmine struggled to get out of his grip. The young witch couldn't stand him and wanted to watch him rot and burn. She Smirked as he pulled away gripping his head in pain. "I will not go with you, you British, narcissistic, hybrid bastard."

She looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw Elijah and Rebekka standing at the end of the ally way causing her to groan. She looked at the hybrid's siblings. "Don't even try." She began walking by them but Klaus caught her arm digging his nails into her skin.

"If I can't compel you then I'll have to use force." He glared at her.

Jasmine went wide eyed and grunted as she felt someone hit her pressure point in her neck. She went limp in Elijah's arms unconscious.

"Why are you insistent on this Niklaus?" Rebekka questioned.

"She's a Saltzman witch," he stated. He smirked seeing both his siblings tense. "Exactly. She will be a great help. I have a feeling that she will be able to help us stop our father." He looked at Jasmine's limp body and sighed softly as her phone began vibrating. It was her Uncle Ric. He smirked and answered.

"Jasmine! Where are you? I checked the Grill, but you weren't there," Ric said frantically.

"Alaric, how are you on this fine day?" Klaus asked smirking.

Alaric was silent before asking, "What have you done to Jasmine?"

"She is only unconscious at the moment, but I will be taking her back to my home. Her power is immense. I am sure she will be grateful for looking at my mother's grimores. I plan to have her help me against my father."

He sighed softly. "She told me that when one of you are killed, the entire line of vampires is killed. Don't give her a reason to kill you. Also make sure she has a musical outlet."

"You are okay with this?"

"I have a huge feeling she was going to kill him on her own accord because she wants to kill you for killing my mother."

Klaus let out a soft chuckle. "I see. Well I shall see you soon. I will send her your regards when she awakes." The hybrid hung up and placed the phone back in Jasmine's pocket. He took the unconscious witch out of his brother's arms and placed her in his car taking her to the mansion he had purchased, not caring if his siblings followed him. He set her on the couch and went to his study to draw.

Jasmine groaned inaudibly as she woke up in what seemed to be the living room. She was shocked to see how huge it was. What where was she? The last thing she remembered was Klaus gripping her arm and then blackness. As she continued to look around the room, she saw a very nice piano. She slowly stood in a trance like state and sat down lightly running her hands over the keys before she started playing, "Angel with a Shotgun" by The Cab.

" _I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

 _Get out your guns, battles begun,  
Are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
With my heart on a trigger._

 _They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

 _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
Don't mean I'm not a believer.  
And major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

 _They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

 _Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa  
Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa  
Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa  
Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa."_

She closed her eyes softly letting out a slow breathe. That song always got to her. She felt loose tears roll down her cheeks as she thought of the one man who she had thought would love her forever. They both had music in common, and he sang this song to her on their one year anniversary. Her hands went to her mouth as she held back a sob thinking back to the night he had raped her violently. She placed her fingers back over the keys and softly began singing again, finishing the song as best she could.

" _I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.._

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)_

 _And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

 _They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

As soon as she finished singing she broke down sobbing her heart out. It had been well over a year since that night and she never cried about it. She had sung this song many times but was never affected this much as she was. The image of her baby girl came into her mind, and she sobbed harder. She didn't care that it was Klaus who had wrapped his arms around her. The young witch gripped his shirt crying into his chest.

The hybrid had heard her singing and was captivated. As he listened to the lyrics of her song, he knew there was hidden pain she had never let out. The moment he heard her hold back a sob, he came back into the living room. He was compelled to comfort her for some odd reason. He couldn't understand why, he just felt like he had to. It was almost as if he had known her before, back when he was human.

"I…I'm sorry," she hiccupped softly as she pulled away slightly. Jasmine looked down not wanting to look at him. Why had he comforted her? She was nothing to him. She was at most a tool he would dispose of when he was done with her.

He lifted her face wiping her tears away. "What does that song mean to you?" he asked softly.

She looked at his piercing blue eyes and pulled away. "I….I can't talk about it. I….I just can't. I'm sorry."

"Of course." He stood and said, "Your uncle sends his regards. Now shall we get down to business. I am going to need your help killing my father."

Jasmine looked at him and smirked. "Well well well. The almighty hybrid is enlisting the help of the legendary Saltzman witch blood line. You're in luck. When I found out that Damon idiotically had someone named Katherine raise your father, I already began formulating a plan. Although the spell I am going to need is only in two grimores: my grandmother's, which you destroyed, and your mother's." she stood and looked at the piano thinking of her daughter. "I will get you back," she mumbled softly. She turned to Klaus. "So, are you going to show me your mother's grimores? I do need to start studying the spell on how to kill him."

"Later on tonight. I do wish to hear your lovely voice again though."

Jasmine felt a soft blush but quickly shook it away mentally. She couldn't get close to anyone where feelings would develop. She just couldn't. Not after Keith. She sighed softly. "Fine, but you will deal with my song choices. Do you understand?"

He gave a nod and watched as she sat down again.

Jasmine closed her eyes taking a breath. "Angel with a Shotgun" no longer held sadness to her anymore. Instead it held determination.

" _I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun_

 _Get out your guns, battles begun,  
Are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
With my heart on a trigger._

 _They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

 _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
Don't mean I'm not a believer.  
And major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer._

 _They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

 _Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa  
Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa  
Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa  
Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa._

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.._

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
Fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)_

 _And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

 _They say before you start a war,  
You better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

She smirked softly, glad that her confidence grew as the song went on. She began playing the keys to a familiar song that she loved: "Arise" by Flyleaf.

" _Tell the swine, we will make it out alive  
There's a note in the pages of the book  
So sleep tonight, we'll sleep dreamlessly this time  
When we awake we'll know that everything's alright_

 _Sing to me about the end of the world  
End of these hammers and needles for you_

 _Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for  
There's some strength left in us yet  
Hold on to the world we all remember dying for  
There's some hope left in it yet_

 _The snow on your face and your razor blades  
The twilight is bruised and there you lie_

 _Sing to me about the end of the world  
End of these hammers and needles for you  
We'll cry tonight but in the morning we are new  
Stand in the sun, we'll dry your eyes_

 _Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for  
There's some strength left in us yet  
Hold on to the world we all remember dying for  
There's some hope left in it yet_

 _Sing, sing, arise_

 _Arise and be  
All that you dreamed, all that you dreamed  
Arise and be  
All that you dreamed, all that you dreamed_

 _Arise and be  
All the you dreamed, all that you dreamed  
Arise and be  
All that you dreamed, all that you dreamed_

 _Arise and be  
All that you dreamed, all that you dreamed  
Arise and be  
All that you dreamed, all that you dreamed."_

Jasmine jumped as she heard clapping behind her. She blushed deeply and smiled sheepishly not turning around to look at Klaus and his siblings. She hated having this much attention. Jasmine bit her lip softly before looking at the three siblings. "I wasn't that good was I?" she asked softly.

The female sibling flashed her a smile. "You were absolutely amazing. I haven't heard a voice like yours in over 1000 years."

Jasmine flushed deeply at the comment. "Thank you," she said softly looking down.

"My little sister is correct," the oldest looking one said. "My name is Elijah. I am Niklaus' older brother, and this is Rebekka, our younger sister."

Jasmine looked at him and shyly smiled. She looked at her phone as it began ringing. The odd thing was that the phone number was unknown. She blinked a few times before answering with a timid, "Hello."

"Jasmine. I am sorry. I could not take care of her. She is yours after all." That was all the female voice said before hanging up.

Jasmine looked at her phone confused. "What?" she asked softly. The young witch looked up as Rebekka suddenly vanished and came back with a small bundle that seemed to be crying. Jasmine stood abruptly, completely pale. She slowly went to Rebekka and looked at the small bundle holding back a small sob. Jasmine scooped up the baby girl and held her to her gently and softly soothing her. She turned away from the three siblings asking, "Is there a private room I can go to? She is hungry." She silently followed Klaus to one of the guest bedrooms and sat down on the bed.

"Is she why you were crying earlier?" he asked.

"Yes. My last boyfriend brutally raped me and got me pregnant. When I found out, my father didn't believe that he had raped me. He though I was just some slut sleeping around. That was when he decided I would move here. I was planning on bringing her with me because that's what both my mom and I wanted, but my father wouldn't have it. He forced me to give her up. I hadn't even named her when she was taken from me. She's only a month so I highly doubt the ones who adopted her, named her. They didn't even want a kid. Now will you leave? I need to undo the spell that stops my milk from producing and feed my hungry little girl." She looked into the baby's big blue eyes and smiled. She muttered a soft spell under her breasts and winced as her breasts began to slowly lactate. The young witch began quickly feeding her and let her mind wander before the light bulb went off. "Samantha Roselia Saltzman," she said softly naming her little girl.

After a few hours, Sammy was finally asleep. Jasmine sighed softly in relief and smiled as Rebekka knocked ever so softly and came in. "You can come see her. She's asleep now."

"She must have been really hungry."

Jasmine nodded and gently placed her into Rebekka's arms. Jasmine grabbed her bra and shirt and quickly put them on. "Oh she was. I have had a spell on my body that prevents me from producing milk, and just by looking at her she is very mal nurtured. I have to spend a lot of time with her for her to become a healthy little baby again." She smiled as she watched Rebekka hold Sammy gently. "Rebekka, I know I just met you, but I know that we will become great friends. I was hoping that you would be Sammy's God mother."

The blonde Original looked at the witch in shock. "Me? You want me to be her God mother?"

Jasmine nodded.

Rebekka smiled brightly. "I'd love to."

"So what does that make me love?" Klaus' voice sounded.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and gently took Samantha back from Rebekka.

"Nik, she has a lot of resemblance to you. It is really quite creepy that her eyes are a mixture of both yours and Jamsine's," Rebekka commented causing both the hybrid and the witch to blush softly. She smirked and winked at both of them before leaving the room to tell Elijah what had just happened between her and Jasmine.

Jasmine didn't meet Klaus' gaze, suddenly extremely shy. She blushed even more as she felt him lift her chin so their eyes met.

"Rebekka is correct. Are you sure that daughter of yours is miraculously not mine somehow?" he asked softly.

Jasmine blushed even more, her gaze shifting from his eyes to his lips slightly and back to his piercing blue eyes. She swallowed the slight lump growing in her throat. She hadn't been this close to a male in months. Jasmine suddenly turned away biting her lip. "Klaus I-" She inhaled sharply feeling a soft kiss on her exposed neck. She took a shallow breath and said quickly, "Klaus I need to buy things like a-"]

"A crib, dippers, food, etc. yes, I know. I sent Elijah to do that after I showed you to this room. Since I need you to work on the spell, you and your daughter will be living here for the time being. I will allow you to visit your uncle. Come, I am sure that some of my hybrids and my brother have finished the child's room by now." He turned and opened the door for her.

Jasmine turned and smiled softly. She walked out of the room, Samantha in her arms. She was glad that she had a new beginning here in Mystic Falls, but it certainly wasn't what she expected.

 **12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

Well there is chapter 1 of my beautiful _Vampire Diaries_ fanfic. I hoped that you guys liked it. Anyways, I plan to have longer chapters from now on or at least have them over three thousand words. Love all of you.

Tata for now,

Eternal Sailor Solar


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayo! I am back with the second chapter of The Saltzman Witch. I am telling you now that this will loosely follow the _Vampire Diaries_ season 3-4 plot. And as you saw in the first chapter, Mikael will be coming soon. There will be changes, additions, and subtractions to accommodate the story how I see fit due to the plot line. Hope you guys like this chapter and whatever songs I use.

I also would like to thank those who have reviewed and followed and favorited this story already. I hope to get even more as time goes on. Thank you thank you thank you thank you. I love you all. Now on with the story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Vampire Diaries_ or any of the songs I use in this fanfic.

 **12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

Chapter 2: Introductions and Stolen Kisses

Jasmine smiled down softly at the sleeping form of Sammy. She looked up as Klaus began to speak.

"What is her name?" he asked.

"Samantha Rosealia Saltzman." She looked back down at the small baby and moved away from the crib and towards the door. "Come on we need to let her sleep. She'll wake up in a few hours." She walked out of the room noticing how close he walked next to her. The witch glanced at him confused as to why he was doing this. It was almost as if he had become possessive over her or something of that nature. Was it because her daughter was now under this roof? Did he want to protect the child of the very person who wanted to kill him for killing her grandmother? Why was he this close to her? Questions continued to flow through her head until her phone rang. She knew just from the ringtone that it was her uncle calling. She quickly answered not wanting to wake Sammy. "Hey Uncle Ric."

"Jasmine, are you ok? Did that hybrid do anything to you? Are you hurt in anyway?"

Jasmine gave a soft giggle. "Oh, Ric I'm fine. More than fine actually. Remember how I said that my dad forced me to give my baby girl up?"

"Yes," he answered slightly suspicious.

"Well the woman, the one who had adopted her, couldn't take care of her and somehow knew Klaus' address. She dropped her off earlier. I was thinking of coming over in a few so you can meet her."

"That's great Jasmine. I'd love to meet your little girl. I am sure Jer will like to meet her as well," he answered happily.

Jasmine smiled softly. "I'll see you in a little Uncle Ric." She hung up and smiled and looked at Klaus. "Question: If Sammy and I are going to be living here, are you going to be supplying food or do I have to buy all of that?"

Klaus smirked. "Yes I will be 'supplying food' as you put it. The kitchen is now fully stocked."

Jasmine gave an excited squeak and ran off to the kitchen. She tied her hair back and looked at the ingredients available to her. She made sautéed veggies with a sweet peanut sauce, teriyaki chicken over homemade fried rice, and peach and apple cobbler. She hummed softly as she began platting the food, knowing that the three siblings were sitting eagerly waiting to try the food she packed some up for her uncle and gave the others their portions. She served herself and sat down at the other side of the table getting lost in thought about how her life would be like now that her daughter was in her life. Jasmine gave a soft smile and looked up as she heard the loud crying of her daughter. She stood, excusing herself, and went into the nursery. The young witch scooped her up and quickly began breast feeding her. Jasmine gave a soft groan as her phone rang again. Before she could reach for it, Klaus snatched it and answered.

"Jasmine's phone, Klaus speaking."

"Klaus what have you done with Jasmine?" Damon Salvatore demanded.

He gave a hearty chuckle. "I have done nothing. She is merely preoccupied at the moment and has her hands full. I am being nice and answering her phone for her. What is it you need Damon?"

"Put Jasmine on the phone."

"Ah ah ah. You have no right to order me around, Damon. Now what is it you need to speak with her about?"

The line went dead.

Klaus looked at Jasmine. "That was odd. What was he wanting to speak to you about? Do you have an idea?"

"Well I almost killed him when I met him earlier, but other than that nothing." Jasmine was silent as she quickly burped her little rascal and placed her back into her crib. "Sleep well little one," she said softly before turning towards Klaus. A blush crept up her cheeks as she noticed that he was close to her again. Her deep, crystalline blue eyes stared into his beautiful, baby blue ones, and she looked away shyly. "Klaus what are you suddenly possessive over me?"

He gave his signature grin. "I'm not sure, Love. Call it instinct. You are in a vulnerable state because you are now caring for your child." He brought his hand up and slowly stroked her cheek making her look at him again. "Samantha looks so much like me that it scares me. I may not be her blood father, but I-"

She pushed him away slightly. "You have only just met me, Klaus. I am a witch who wants to kill you because of what you did to my grandmother. How can you honestly expect me to just fall for your charm?" Jasmine turned away and looked down at her daughter. "I have to go shower." She turned and went into her room. She plugged her phone in and began playing "Far Away" by Nickelback.

" _This time, this place misused, mistakes_  
 _Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait?_  
 _Just one chance, just one breath_  
 _Just in case there's just one left_  
 _'_ _Cause you know you know, you know_

 _That I love you I have loved you all along and I miss you_  
 _Been far away for far too long_

 _I_ _keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

 _Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

 _On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance_  
 _'Cause with you, I'd withstand_  
 _All of hell to hold your hand_  
 _I'd give it all I'd give for us_  
 _Give anything, but I won't give up_  
 _'Cause you know you know, you know_

 _That I love you I have loved you all along and I miss you_  
 _Been far away for far too long_  
 _I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_  
 _Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

 _So far away, so far away_  
 _Been far away for far too long_  
 _So far away, so far away_  
 _Been far away for far too long_  
 _But you know, you know, you know_

 _I wanted, I wanted you to stay_  
 _'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say_  
 _That I love you, I have loved you all along_  
 _And I forgive you, for being away for far too long_  
 _So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving_  
 _Hold on to me and never let me go_  
 _Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore_  
 _Believe it, hold on to me and_  
 _Never let me go, keep breathing_  
 _Hold on to me and never let me go (Keep breathing)_  
 _Hold on to me and never let me go."_

Jasmine smiled softly as she let the shower water run down her back. She didn't mind when tears began streaming down her cheeks as she thought of everything she had ever been through. Her eyebrow rose as the theme song to the anime _Hiiro no Kakera_ came on next. Her voice rang out softly as she began singing it perfectly in Japanese.

" _Nee kimi wa ima dare wo omotte iru no?_  
 _Watashi wa kimi wo omotte iru yo_

 _Mado wo akeru to kanjita_  
 _Ah yoru no nioi_  
 _Ima dare no kao ga_  
 _Kokoro no naka ni ukanda?_

 _Tsumetai ame zubunure ni_  
 _Natteta watashi ni_  
 _Kimi dake ga sono te wo_  
 _Sashinobete kureta nda_

 _Naze itsumo kimi nan darou_  
 _Sasaete kureru hito wa_  
 _Sono tabi_  
 _Mata suki ni natte iku_

 _Nee nani shite mo kimi ni aitaku naru yo_  
 _Suki ni naru tte kurushii nda ne_  
 _Ureshiku naru no mo setsunaku saseru no mo_  
 _Itsudemo riyuu wa kimi dake dayo_

 _Sokkeinai taido shite mata_  
 _Kyou ga sugite iku_  
 _Hontou wa iya ni naru kurai_  
 _Kimi ga ki ni naru no ni_

 _Doushite suki na hito ni_  
 _Sunao ni narenai ndarou_  
 _Itsudemo_  
 _Samishisa no uragaeshi_

 _Nee kizuite hoshii yo_  
 _Heiki dayotte_  
 _Tsutaeru toki hodo naiteru koto_  
 _Miageta yozora_  
 _Hoshi ga kirei na dake de_  
 _Koko ni kimi ga ite kuretaratte_

 _Soba ni irareta nara_

 _Nee kimi wa ima dare wo omotte iru no?_

 _Doushite kono kimochi osaekirenai no?_

 _Nee nani shite mo kimi ni aitaku naru yo_  
 _Suki ni narutte kurushii nda ne_  
 _Ureshiku naru no mo setsunaku saseru no mo_  
 _Itsudemo riyuu wa kimi dake dayo_

 _Ima kimi wo omotteru yo_

 _Nee aitai yo._ "

She turned off the water and smiled softly humming more and more to the song. Jasmine had her towel wrapped around her body as she went into her room. What she wasn't expecting was for Elijah to be in there sitting on her bed. "E...Elijah!" She stood where she was a deep blush on her cheeks from embarrassment.

The noble Original gave a gentle smile and said, "I am sorry for intruding, but I needed to come in here and tell you something." He stood from his spot on her bed and slowly came towards her.

Jasmine swallowed and looked up at him. He was easily at least six inches taller than her. Her entire body tensed as she felt a hand on her cheek.

"You remind me so much of the granddaughter of my mother's mentor. It is quite scary actually. Your personality and looks are exactly the same," he told her, his voice dipping lower and softer. His thumb slowly stroked her cheek. "I also remember the attraction that was between both her and Niklaus. I may be called the noble one, but when I saw them together, what I felt was anything but noble."

Jasmine was completely stiff. What on earth was Elijah talking about? Was he saying that she was somehow a reincarnation of a granddaughter of his mother's mentor. A sudden pain shot through her head, and she pulled away. The witch gave a whimper in pain as the darkness around her grew. She knew the spirits were calling her, but why? Everything went black as she was sucked into a vision.

*Vision*

The moon was shining brightly as Jasmine stood staring across the river. She wasn't in her own body but at the same time she was. She couldn't understand why. The seventeen year old girl sighed softly as she rubbed her stomach that seemed to have a small bump. The young girl had been attacked by one of the young males who wanted her body. The only one who supported her was her grandmother. The witch in training turned to go back to the village and jumped seeing Elijah Mikaelson. A soft smile graced her lips.

"Celestria, it is late you should be in your home. It isn't good for the child," he said as he came closer to her.

Jasmine was confused. Her spirit was that of Jasmine, but her body was of the girl named Celestria. "I do not wish to be asleep, Elijah. I cannot sleep. What awaits me is horrid." Jasmine/Celestria turned away wrapping her arms around her. She jumped feeling Elijah's arms over hers. "Elijah?"

"Why must you be with Niklaus? I can provide for you better than he can."

Jasmine/Celestria pulled away from the young man and turned to face him. "Elijah, I love Niklaus. Why can you not respect that?"

"Why can you not respect my feelings for you!?" he exclaimed before capturing her lips in a bruising kiss.

Jasmine/Celestria went wide eyed in shock. She pushed the second eldest Mikaelson son away. "No Elijah I cannot. I am sorry.

*End Vision*

Jasmine bolted up right gasping softly. She blinked and looked around seeing that she was in her room. A blush crept up her cheeks as she looked down and slowly touched her lips. It had felt so real. The young witch jumped as she realized the Rebekka wad now sitting next to her. "Oh hey Bekka."

The blonde Original smiled. "Elijah and Niklaus were both worried when you suddenly collapsed. I changed you out of your towel. Do you have any idea why you suddenly blacked out like that?"

Jasmine looked out the window. "The spirits pulled mine into a vision of some sorts...or perhaps it was a memory. I am not sure, but my spirit was in the body of a girl named Celestria."

As soon as Rebekka heard the name Celestria, she went completely stiff. Now that she thought about it, Jasmine looked exactly like Celestria and Samantha looked like Celestria's daughter. It wasn't humanly possible for her to be alive. Was she reincarnated? If Niklaus found out he would become more possessive of her than he already is. Was that why Elijah had come into Jasmine's room earlier? That had to have been the reason why. The blonde Original looked at Jasmine, who was trying to get her attention. "What's wrong?"

"You suddenly spaced out on me. I should be the one asking you what's wrong."

Rebekka smiled softly and then turned serious. "Did Elijah come in here before you passed out and do anything to you?"

Jasmine suddenly blushed heavily. "I...I thought he was going to kiss me," she said softly.

Rebekka sighed softly but whipped her head towards the door hearing Niklaus seethe. She slowly stood and vanished from the room leaving a blushing Jasmine with an angered Klaus.

"My dear brother was going to kiss you?" he asked slowly stepping towards her. Then suddenly he gave a smirk. "Good thing he is lying in a coffin now isn't it?"

Jasmine stared at him wide eyed in complete and utter horror. "You daggered your own brother!" She stood abruptly and slowly stepped towards him. "How could you do that to your own brother?!"

Klaus towered over the witch, a slightly sickening smirk plastered on his face. "Do you honestly think I truly care?" He took a step closer to her, now less than a few inches from her. His blue eyes were narrowed into a hard glare that seemed to gaze into her soul. "I listened to your conversation with my sister. Now that I think about what you have said, you look exactly like Celestria and even named your child the same she had named her's. Jasmine you cannot deny that you are somehow related to her in some way." His voice had gotten slightly softer and lower as he spoke.

Jasmine stepped away from the hybrid. "No. Klaus, I will not believe that. I may be a witch that has an ancient ancestor you knew, but that doesn't give you or Elijah any right to make advances on me based on the girl you knew when you human!" she exclaimed.

Klaus gave a slight growl as he stepped even closer to her, his chest against hers now. His eyes had narrowed yet again, and what he did next shocked the young witch to the core. His expression softened as he brought both his hands up to move some of her hair out of her face gently. It was almost as if he was in a trance like state, but he knew exactly what he was doing. The thousand year old hybrid tilted her her head up slightly, his gorgeous baby blue eyes gazing into her deep crystalline blue ones. "You are not her, but at the same time, you are exactly like her. It's hard to truly tell," he said softly as his warm breath fanned across her slightly opened and gently trembling lips. He gave a slight smirk feeling her shake gently. "Why are you so nervous?" he asked gently. He hovered barely a centimeter over her lips before he finally closed the distance.

Everything seemed to freeze as Jasmine slowly and gently began to return the kiss. She was slowly falling under Klaus' spell but ripped herself away when her cell phone suddenly rang. She went wide eyed realizing what had just happened and hurried to answer her phone. "H...Hello," she said.

"Jasmine? It's me, Jeremy. I was wondering when you were going to head over? Also, Alaric wanted to know if Klaus was going to be bringing you."

Jasmine glanced back around at Klaus, but her spirit fell as she realized that he had left when she answered. She gave a soft sigh. "Rebekka will be taking me. I will most likely be there within the hour."

"Thanks. I'll let Alaric know. I'll see you soon Jasmine."

"Bye Jer." She hung up, putting it in her back pocket as she went to go look for Rebekka. A frown crossed her lips as she searched the house at least five times. Finally, the seventeen year old came across Klaus' study and knocked. After hearing Klaus' permission, she went inside and placed her hands on her hips. "Where's Rebekka? Don't tell me you daggered her as well."

Klaus was sitting on a couch and sketching a picture. Without turning around to face her he answered, "She's asleep, along side my brother."

Jasmine snapped at that moment. She glared at him in pure rage as her magic spiked dangerously. A deadly smirk crossed her face as he suddenly fell to the floor gripping his head and screaming in agony. "You selfish, sadistic, cruel, British bastard! You don't care about anything! Why would you do that to your own family?!"

As he curled up on the ground, he was able to get out, "They...they would have gotten in the way of my plan to kill Mikael." His eyes had become yellow as he tried to stand when the pain lessened. Veins appeared around his eyes and his fangs grew. "Once Mikael is dead, my family and I can be reunited in peace," he growled at her.

Jasmine glared at the hybrid. She released her spell and turned on her heel leaving the room to check on her daughter. "Fine then. If we can I would like to head out to see my uncle. I want him and Jeremy to meet Samantha." The Saltzman quickly packed a bag for her little rascal and placed Sammy into her carrier. Within twenty minutes the three of them were in the car and an awkward silence ensued the entire car ride there. Jasmine got out of the car as soon as he parked, slinging the bag over her shoulder. She opened the back passenger door of the SUV and got out her sleeping baby. Ignoring Klaus as he came up to help her, she began walking to the front door of the Gilbert home. She stopped short when said hybrid appeared in front of her and suddenly kissed her forehead. Jasmine blinked rapidly as he vanished, got in his car, and left. The witch turned to the direction he sped off in and stared after the SUV in complete and utter confusion.

Ric had seen the interaction from his spot as he leaned against the door post. A knowing smirk slowly crept its way onto his lips. From the way Klaus was already acting towards his niece, he knew that the almighty Hybrid was falling for her. "Well, why don't you bring that little rascal here so I can see her." He gave a soft chuckle as Jasmine jumped and turned towards him.

"How much of that did you see?" she asked slightly nervous.

"All of it," was his reply as he walked towards her. He kneeled and looked at the now awake and quiet Sammy. "Hello Little One. You sure are a quiet baby aren't you?" He gave her a smile which earned him a smile from Sammy in return.

Jasmine smiled fondly at the pair. "Why don't we go inside? I know she is just dying to crawl around and make a mess." The seventeen year old witch scooped up her daughter and made a face that caused the young child to let out a giggle. She let her uncle take the carrier inside and smiled at Jeremy and Elena. The two Gilbert siblings came up to her and Sammy and made faces at her.

Sammy smiled giggling and cooing as she looked at both Jeremy and Elena. She curled and uncurled her hands gurgling, speaking baby language to the two of them. Her arms moved out slightly towards Jeremy for him to hold her. Although she was a month old, her powers allowed her to distinguish supernatural beings and humans from each other. she turned her head and looked at her mother as she giggled from being in Jeremy's young child cooed softly as she heard her mother's soft singing when an older man began playing soft music from some sort of device.

" _I remember tears streaming down your face_  
 _When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
 _Everything's on fire_  
 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
 _Hold onto this lullaby_  
 _Even when the music's gone_  
 _Gone_

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
 _La La (La La)_  
 _La La (La La)_  
 _Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
 _La La (La La)_

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _Come morning light,_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound..._

 _Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh."_

Jasmine smiled softly as Sammy began to close her eyes and slip into a deep, dream filled sleep. "You can hold her Jer. She apparently likes being held by you." She turned to Ric and giggled softly as she saw that he was beginning to fall asleep. She went to him and leaned to his ear from her spot behind the couch. "Uncle Ric, I'm gonna drink all the Bourbon so you might want to wake up." She smirked triumphantly as he bolted awake.

Ric scowled at his niece. "That's cruel." He stood and stopped as he saw Jeremy holding Samantha close in a gentle embrace. He had never seen the younger Gilbert in such a peaceful state before. He glanced at his niece and saw the same gentle look on her face that he did on her mother the day she was born. He gently pulled on her arm and motioned for her to follow him to the kitchen. When they were alone, he turned to her. "You seemed angry at Klaus when you arrived. May I ask why?"

Jasmine gave a soft sigh and looked away. "He daggered his siblings. I know I had just met them, but I had asked Rebekka to be Sammy's God mother. She was ecstatic when I did so and seems to already be attached to her. I can see why he would do it though...he wants to make sure Mikael is dead before he truly reunites his family. He just is so infuriating, and it pisses me off. I am trying my best from snapping and ripping out his heart, but I can't at the same time because I have a gut feeling that he will be a huge part of Sammy's life. I dont know what to do Uncle Ric. I honestly don't know what to do. I...I think that somehow deep down I am attracted to that man in some way." Jasmine looked down sighing softly. "Uncle Ric...I feel like Grandma dying was suppose to happen...I feel as though when she died I became the greatest threat more powerful than the Orig-" She cut herself off as her phone began ringing. The young witch gave a groan. "Speak of the Devil and he shall answer..." Jasmine quickly answered. "Yes Klaus."

"Love, I thought I should tell you that I lied when I said I daggered Rebekka...but for now I do not want her to know what I am planning for Mikael. I will be picking you up in about twenty minutes so you can begin looking at my mother's grimores." The hybrid hung up not waiting for her answer.

Jasmine blinked innocently and looked at her phone sighing for the zillionth time that day. God only knows how infuriating Niklaus was. Why had she agreed to this in the first place? She looked at her uncle. "Uncle Ric I need you to convince Damon to leave me alone. When he called my phone earlier, he wouldn't tell Klaus why he was calling. And before you ask the only reason he answered was because I was feeding Sammy." The seventeen year old witch looked at the kitchen door as suddenly Damon appeared glaring at her. "Salvatore," she said curtly before leaving her uncle with him. A grunt sound from Jasmine's throat when she found herself pinned to the wall lightly by her neck.

"Why are you working with the enemy?" he demanded.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Ever heard of the saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Mikael is my enemy as is Niklaus, therefore Niklaus and I have found mutual ground to be on. I plan to Niklaus suffer after Mikael is dead. I swear upon the spirits that if you do anything stupid, I WILL end you." She narrowed her eyes and smirked as she made Damon's blood vessels in his brain burst repeatedly.

Jasmine went back into the living room and smiled softly as she heard Sammy make soft crying noises. Lifting her daughter from Jeremy's arms, she smiled and said, "Well...look who's all cranky...does Little Miss Sassy want some food?" Jasmine looked at Jeremy. "Or did Germy make you cry?" Jasmine smiled more as Sammy cooed softly before opening and closing her fists gently. Both blue eyed girls looked at Jeremy, but Sammy began crying again. It was time for a super change and feeding, which Jasmine quickly set to work on...well she had Uncle Ric change her super while she stood there with Elena and Jeremy giggling and laughing. Jasmine was now breast feeding Samantha in Elena's room when Ric came in.

"Klaus is outside waiting."

"Well tell him I am feeding my daughter," she snapped slightly annoyed and mad at the Original Hybrid. "I will come down when I am done. And tell him if he does something stupid, I will make him have an aneurism for the next week."

Ric held up his hands in a surrender like position and left the room to deliver the message.

Jasmine sat on the bed taking her sweet old time feeding her month old daughter.

12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890

When Klaus and Jasmine finally arrived back at his mansion, Jasmine practically bolted from the car with Sammy. The Saltzman witch jumped when she felt Klaus right behind her as she put Samantha to sleep. "What do you want Klaus?"

"Why are you suddenly cold to me and avoiding me?"

"I am not...I just choose not to talk to you at the moment. Now if you'll excuse me." She tried to go around him, but her gripped her arm and turned her so now his back faced the crib

Klaus pulled her so close that he could feel the warmth of her breath, see the pulsing blood in her body, hear the beating of her now racing heart. "Don't lie to me," he whispered, his voice dipping low and husky. "I hate it when people lie to me."

Jasmine felt her breath hitch. She couldn't stop her heart from speeding up. She was flustered and terrified by their position all at once. Was he going to kiss her? She had no idea. She knew by now that he had been trying to make her fall for his charm, but it never worked on her. Her own deep blue eyes met his stunning light ones, and she swore that everything seemed to fade away around them. Just as she was about to lean into meet him halfway, her mind seemed to turn back on causing her to pull away. "Klaus I-" she was cut off as his lips met hers in a searing kiss that was deep yet gentle.

Klaus' free arm lightly snaked around her waist as he tried to pull her closer to him. The Hybrid knew she saw the look off hurt on his face when she forcibly pulled away from him. A mental smirk appeared in his mind as he saw her deeply flushed cheeks. "You may try all you want Love, but you can't resist forever," he paused and leaned to her ear nipping the ear love before continuing lowly, "You will fall Love; you will fall."

Jasmine closed her eyes as a shiver went through her body. When she opened her eyes, she was alone in Sammy's room. The young witch blushed heavily and shook her head as she went to her room to get some rest.

 **12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

Well there is chapter two. I hoped all of you liked it. Now here is my review corner. ;)

 **KLM** : Thank you so much. And I totally agree. He does need more love. Many people do not see that there can be a humane side to him. The CW shows it a little in _The Originals_ , but not enough in TVD.

 **LoveTheBadGuys77** : Merci encore. Je souhaitais que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je vais mettre à jour bientôt, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il sera. ((Thank you again. I hoped that you liked this chapter. I will be updating soon, but I do not know how long it will be.))

Well that is all for now.

Tata,

Eternal Sailor Solar


	3. Chapter 3

Ohâyo my lovely readers. Here is the third chapter of my lovely fan fiction. I hope all of you like it. Thank you for supporting me through this. I know that this was a quick update, but I want to get one more chapter in before summer begins because I'm not sure how often I'll update. Anyways thank you all again. Now for the review corner.

 **Azera-v** : Thank you for the simple comment. I am glad that you liked the last chapter.

 **Dragonfan6** : And yes yes he is. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own _Vampire Diaries_ although I wish I did. I just own Sammy and Jasmine. Also, I do not own any of the songs that I use in this fanfic. Thank you. Enjoy.

 **12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

 _Previously on Chapter 2_

 _A mental smirk appeared in his mind as he saw her deeply flushed cheeks. "You may try all you want Love, but you can't resist forever," he paused and leaned to her ear nipping the ear love before continuing lowly, "You will fall Love; you will fall."_

 _Jasmine closed her eyes as a shiver went through her body. When she opened her eyes, she was alone in Sammy's room. The young witch blushed heavily and shook her head as she went to her room to get some rest._

 **Chapter 3- Anger and Memories**

It was well into the night as Jasmine sat at the dining room table studying Klaus' mother's spell book. She was having a little bit of trouble translating some of the words. The young witch gave a groan and gripped her hair. "Fuck! Why is this so annoying?" She placed her forehead on the table groaning softly in irritation. Jasmine nearly fell out of her chair hearing Klaus' voice.

"Well, Love, why don't you go and get some sleep? That would be best for you. You are probably exhausted form today. You are a mother now." He was leaning against the door post, a smirk plastered on his face.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and shook her head as she turned back to the grimoire and closed her eyes. She wanted to try something that her grandmother had taught her if she ever had to look at the Original Witch's grimoire. Jasmine gently placed her hands on the pages of the book and concentrated. Flashes of a woman with long dirty blonde hair with a taller man who seemed to be married to her ran through her mind. The video of Klaus holding a young boy who looked mauled and the shouts of "Henrick!" were heard in her mind. Soundless chants rang through her mind as she saw Klaus and his other siblings drinking some sort of wine. Screams of villagers were heard as she watched Klaus make his first human kill and the rest of his sibling slaughter innocent people. Then, the image of Rebekka standing over the man who looked to be her father with a knife was suddenly seared into her mind. A whimper escaped her throat as she watched the older looking blonde woman place the curse on Klaus. Jasmine pulled away and the chair tipped back when she saw the vision of Klaus ripping out the heart of the same woman. Jasmine squeaked loudly as she fell back and closed her eyes bracing herself for the fall. When the fall never came, she opened her eyes and saw that Klaus was the one who caught her. Jasmine stood from the chair and leaned over the grimoire trying to hold in the tears that were suddenly threatening to fall.

Klaus looked at her in confusion. What had she done? What had she seen? Why was she about to cry? He couldn't understand what she had just done. He had never seen another witch do that before. "Jasmine, are you okay?" he asked.

Jasmine looked at him, the tears finally spilling you. "You were abused and your mother did nothing about it. Rebekka was really the only one who stood up for you. No wonder she has stayed by your side for the past thousand years."

Klaus went rigid as he narrowed his eyes. "What did you see?"

"I saw when you and your family was turned. I saw Rebekka standing over the man whom I presume to be Mikael with a knife in her hand as if she was about to kill him. I saw you and your siblings killing villagers. I saw your mother placing the curse on you. I saw you killing your mother. You have faced so much pain and so much hurt. I can see why you want to kill Mikael and truly reunite your family. I see that now. And before you say anything, no I do not feel pity for you, but I do feel empathy and compassion." She slowly stepped towards the now silent hybrid who was on the verge of crying and gently held his cheeks. "You have felt so so so guilty for what happened to Henrick. You need to forgive yourself and appreciate that family that you still have-" She furrowed her brow as he pushed her away and gasped as he suddenly pinned her to the wall holding her throat tightly. The young witch began to gasp for air as she tried to breathe.

"You. Know. Nothing," he hissed. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he glared at her.

Jasmine's vision was beginning to become spotty as she brought a hand up and gently stroked his cheek. "I-I know e-every-thing Niklaus," she choked out.

Klaus went wide eyed. It had been a long time since anyone outside his family called him that. He slowly loosened his hold and released her catching her before she fell to the ground. He looked down at the unconscious witch in awe. he kneeled slightly and scooped her up bridal style. Instead of taking her to her room, he brought her to his. The Original Hybrid laid her on the bed and smiled down at her. He went to his closet and changed, putting on sweatpants. Klaus laid down next to her and closed his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep for the first time in a long time.

The sleeping Jasmine curled into the sleeping form of Klaus and gave a soft sigh of contentment.

12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890

Jasmine turned towards the warmth that she felt coming from the window and squeezed her eyes shut even more. She hated being woken up by the sun. She absolutely hated it. Her crystalline blue eyes slowly fluttered open, and her arm covered her eyes as she rolled onto her back again. The seventeen year old sighed softly as she heard Sammy's soft cries. Jasmine slowly up and went wide eyed seeing an arm draped over her waist. Her eyes trailed the arm and a blush graced her cheeks as she saw a shirtless sleeping Klaus. Her hand slowly came up and gently traced the Ravens tattooed on the front of his right shoulder. She was mesmerized by them, and she didn't understand why. Jasmine jerked her hand back as Sammy's cries got louder. The young witch slipped out of his arm and was leaving the room when she heard his voice.

"Is that Samantha crying?" he asked his voice husky from sleep.

Jasmine swallowed and did her best not to blush. She gave a simple nod and left the room quietly, going to feed her daughter. She sat holding her daughter to her chest as she thought of last night. She had never seen of even thought of ever seeing Klaus crying, but it had happened. The witch thought of what she saw in the images that came to her when she placed her hands on Esther's grimoire. They were shocking. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she held Sammy closer. She understood everything now and her feelings for revenge were slowly diminishing the more she thought of his past.

Some time had passed before she stood with Sammy and went to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. She went tense for a moment hearing a soft WOOSH behind her, but relaxed realizing that it was Klaus. She turned her head and glanced at him, doing her best to not look at his chest. "Do you want any coffee?" She turned to him and handed him Sammy, who was smiling.

Klaus held the child and had a gentle smile on his face. He couldn't understand why, but he felt calm when he held her. The hybrid had never held a young child before, and it was a nerve racking experience for him. He gave a soft chuckle as the month old baby stuck her fingers in her mouth. This child was definitely something else. That was for sure. He looked at her and swore he saw himself in the child. "It's quite funny how you look so much like the both of us Little One," he stated to both Samantha and Jasmine.

Samantha, who seemed to understand what he said, pulled her fingers out of her mouth and stuck it on Klaus' face. She gave a coo and a giggle as she waved her slobbery hand. Her bright blue eyes looked to her mother who was trying to contain her laughter.

Klaus was stiff as he felt the child slide her saliva covered hand on his face. He gave a laugh as he watched the child giggle with happiness. Maybe he was wrong. This little girl reminded him of when both Kol and Rebekka were babies. He smiled softly and looked at the child's mother who was red from trying to contain her laughter. He suddenly found her extremely beautify. He couldn't understand why. Was it because of how she treated him after she found out everything that had gone on in his past when he was human? Or was it another reason? Whatever the reason, he found himself more attracted to her now more than before. "Yes. Some coffee would be nice," he said finally answering her question.

Jasmine smiled softly and turned to start the preparations on the coffee. Just as she put the kettle on, she turned back to him and took Sammy from his arms. "Go get yourself cleaned up. I'll clean her up while the water is going." The seventeen year old mom went and got a clean washcloth before setting Sammy down and gently washing the slobber off. "Did you have to get slobber all over Nicky's face?"

The month old child replied with cooes and giggles.

Jasmine smiled softly and said," "You remind me of me when I was your age. My momma would tell me stories of how I would get slobber all over my daddy's face. I do hope you get to meet them some day." She paused and looked down sadly. "I know Nana would spoil you, but would Papa ignore you?" She turned as Klaus came back in. The young witch handed Sammy to him and began playing "Eyes Open" by Taylor Swift.

 _"Everybody's waiting_

 _Everybody's watching_

 _Even when you're sleeping_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _The tricky thing_

 _Is yesterday we were just children_

 _Playing soldiers_

 _Just pretending_

 _Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

 _In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords_

 _But now we've stepped into a cruel world_

 _Where everybody stands and keeps score_

 _Keep your eyes open_

 _Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

 _Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

 _Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard_

 _Every lesson forms a new scar_

 _They never thought you'd make it this far_

 _But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you_

 _It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now_

 _But you've got something they don't_

 _Yeah you've got something they don't_

 _You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

 _Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

 _Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

 _Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _Keep your ey-eyes_

 _Keep your feet ready_

 _Heartbeat steady_

 _Keep your eyes open_

 _Keep your aim locked_

 _The night goes dark_

 _Keep your eyes open_

 _(Keep your eyes open [4x])_

 _Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

 _Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

 _Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open."_

Jasmine smiled softly as her daughter tried her best to do a clapping action over the giggles and cooes she made. Jasmine had poured the perfect brew of coffee and slide the cup to Klaus while he held her daughter. "I wonder if you will ever have a child of your own?" she inquired voicing her thoughts.

Klaus looked at her oddly. "Love, I am still a vampire. I will not be able to procreate."

Jasmine winked and guzzled down her first cup before making her second. "That's what you think," she stated before taking Sammy again and going to the nursery to put her to sleep. The witch came back and grabbed her cup as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus interrogated. He wanted to know what she meant.

Jasmine shook her head. "If you don't know what I mean, then you do not deserve to know yet." Jasmine took a nice long sip and sighed happily. "I was going to go for a run. Will you watch Sammy for then next hour and a half or so?" She looked at him and almost choked on her drink. "Okay nevermind. How about I drop her off with Jeremy and then go for my run?"

Klaus nodded. "I have hybrids to create. I cannot be bound her by the child..." His voice trailed off as he saw Jasmine's frown. The Original rolled his eyes and left the kitchen to get ready.

Jasmine gave a deep sigh and began playing "Ain't It Fun" by Paramore as she began making a fruit smoothie to have before her run.

" _I don't mind letting you down easy_

 _But just give it time_

 _If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while_

 _You're not the big fish in the pond no more_

 _You are what they're feeding on_

 _So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

 _So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

 _Ain't it fun living in the real world_

 _Ain't it good being all alone_

 _Where you're from_

 _You might be the one who's running things_

 _Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want_

 _You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble_

 _When you're living in a bubble_

 _So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

 _So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?_

 _Ain't it fun living in the real world_

 _Ain't it good being all alone_

 _Ain't it good to be on your own_

 _Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_

 _Ain't it good to be on your own_

 _Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_

 _Ain't it fun living in the real world."_

She hummed softly and paused the song before she turned on the blender making a nice, yummy smoothie. The young girl was dancing as she hummed the beat of the song. As soon as she turned off the blender, she pressed play and the song rang out again.

 _"Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _Ain't it fun_

 _Ain't it fun_

 _Baby, now you're one of us_

 _Ain't it fun_

 _Ain't it fun_

 _Ain't it fun_

 _Ain't it fun living in the real world_

 _Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone_

 _Ain't it fun living in the real world_

 _('Cause the world don't orbit around you)_

 _Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh)_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _(Down to your mama)_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _(Don't go crying to your mama)_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _(Oh, this is the real world)_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _(Don't go crying to your mama)_

 _This is the real world_

 _This is the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

 _Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world."_

Jasmine sipped at the smoothie and gave a soft moan in satisfaction. This was the best smoothie that she has ever made to date. A smile broke out onto her face as "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace came on, but this time Jasmine's voice was heard over the lead singer's. Before she could even finish the first verse, Klaus came back into the lavish kitchen and paused the song. Jasmine looked at him with slight worry. "Niklaus what's wrong?" she asked not even noticing the slip. Somehow it felt right to her to call him that.

The hybrid looked at her and said, "I am sorry for last night. I...I was not myself. I didn't-Jasmine!" He exclaimed her name as she suddenly passed out, the smoothie falling to the floor. He quickly caught and looked at her, his brow furrowed in confusion as to what just happened.

 _*Vision Scene*_

 _Jasmine/Celestria was sitting with what looked to be a younger version of Rebekka. Her belly now was nice and round, and the baby was due any day now. As the two friends worked on flower crowns for each other, the youngest Mikaelson, Henrick, walked up to them._

 _"Sister, Mother wishes to see you. I will keep Celestria company while you are gone," he told the blonde young lady and smiled at Celestria. The fourteen year old sat next her and watched her work._

 _Jasmine/Celestria returned the kind smile as her mind wandered to Niklaus. She had not seen him in the past few days and grew worried because the last she had seen him was when Mikael came up to the pair and dragged him away. A deep sigh escaped her lips before a sudden bolt of pain shock through her body. She began to take deep breaths and let out a small cry as it happened again. The young witch in training looked down and saw a puddle of water. Her grandmother had taught her the signs of when she was in labor and the pain and the water were two of them. The pain came a third time, and she let out a soft scream. Jasmine/Celestria gripped Henrick's hand and said, "Go get your mother and tell her and your sister my child is coming. Have your sister get my grandmother. Go! Quickly!" Her head flung back as she griped the ground and another cry of pain followed by many deep breaths came from her._

 _The fourteen year old boy ran to his mother and older sister."Mother! Celestria's child is coming. Rebekka, she told me to tell you to get Ayana, her grandmother."_

 _Esther and Rebekka looked at each other. "Go and get Ayana. I will help her into the house and begin to make the preparations. Also, get a few wet maids. Go my daughter. Go now." She followed Henrick as Rebekka ran off._

 _Jasmine/Celestria's face was contorted in horrendous pain. She gratefully accepted the help from Esther. What she wasn't ready for was the pain that came for the next six or seven hours as she gave birth to a baby girl. The witch in training was absolutely exhausted and didn't want to move from her spot on the bed she laid on. She held out her arms and happily took the small bundle of joy that was wrapped up in a blanket and crying. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay my Little One. You are safe," she whispered softly. She gently kissed the crying child's head and said, "It's okay Samantha Rosealia," naming her baby girl._

 _*End Vision Scene*_

Jasmine bolted up from where she now lay on the couch in the family room that was right off the kitchen. Soft pants came from her as sweat lined her brow. How the hell was that child in that vision named the same as her little baby girl? Why was she even having these dreams in the first place? What were the spirits trying to accomplish by showing her these? She didn't understand any of it, and that bugged the shit out of her. Jasmine looked at the chair on the right side of the fire place and saw Klaus staring at her with a glass of scotch in his hand. "Did I pass out again?" she asked sheepishly.

He simply nodded, staying silent for a few moments before asked, "What did you see?"

"Henrick was there," she said softly ignoring his glare. "The woman my soul was in was pregnant and had gone into labor. Henrick was a big help. He seemed like an innocent young man, oblivious to the ways of the horror of the world."

Klaus was silent as he watched her. He hadn't expected her to have a vision that involved his deceased little brother. He gripped his glass a little tighter. She was right. He had blamed himself for what happened to Henrick all those years ago. He felt so guilty about it. It was his fault he couldn't protect one of his own. He had seen himself in his little brother and it pained his heart having to live with his brother's death. If Henrick hadn't died, then none of this would have ever happened to him or his family. His train of thought ended when he heard Jasmine gasp. Klaus saw her standing and facing the doorway to the kitchen with her hands over her mouth.

Jasmine had stood and was going to go to the kitchen to study the grimoire more when she saw him. Standing at the doorway to the kitchen was Henrick in the exact clothes he had died in. A loud gasp escaped from her throat as her hands covered her mouth. She slowly stepped closer and asked, "May I ask how you are here and how only I can see you?"

The young boy gave a smile. "I had to see my big brother. I have missed him so much. Will you tell him that I wish to speak with him through you?"

Jasmine nodded slowly as she moved her head, symbolizing to come to the couch. The seventeen year old looked at Klaus with a huge grin on her face. "I can tell you want to know who I just asked that to." She paused for a moment. "Klaus, Henrick is here to speak with you."

The Original Hybrid went wide eyed as tears suddenly began to collect in his eyes. "H...Hen...Henrick," he said, his voice cracking.

Jasmine nodded. "He wanted me to tell you that he came because he wanted to see his big brother." She stopped and swallowed a soft cry. "He also says that he misses you."

Klaus pursed his lips tighter trying to hold himself together. "Is he able to hear me? If he is, I am sorry my Little Brother. I should have protected you. It should have been me that had been killed by the wolves. You were too young to pass on. I-" He stopped when Jasmine held up her hand listening to his youngest brother.

Henrick now had streams of tears rolling down his face. "I know big brother. I know how you have felt over the past thousand years, and I do not blame you for what happened. I have never blamed you for it. I love you Nkilaus, always and forever." He glanced at Jasmine and nodded telling her he was done.

Jasmine was holding back her own sob. She turned to Klaus. "He says that he knows how you have felt over the past thousand years and doesn't blame you for what happened to him. He never has blamed you. The last part was, 'I love you Niklaus, always and forever.'" She swallowed again and held back her tears successfully.

Klaus was silently letting his tears slowly stream down his face. A sob soft escaped his throat. He had cried like this since the night that Henrick died. "I love you too Henrick, always and forever." He paused for a moment before he continued. "Henrick, do you want me to gather our other siblings and reunite with them?"

"It is not time for me to see them again," the young teen ghost stated.

Jasmine had a slight frown. "He says that it isn't time yet." She turned to the teen. "Wait, am I able to see you because of what happened last night with the grimoire? If so...will you be able to help me trans-"

"No I will not be able to. But tell my big brother this: I will help him in his quest to kill Mikael once and for all. That way you will truly be safe from him once and for all. And Jasmine, give him this." The young ghost pulled out an arrowhead that seemed ancient. To Klaus it was still invisible as he gave it to the witch. A bright grin crossed Henrick's face. "This was the first arrowhead that I made while Niklaus was teaching me the basics of hunting. I want him to have it. Although I was on the Other Side, I had time and etched my initials into it. Tell him I always have, I do, and forever will love him. Goodbye Jasmine. It is a pleasure to see you alive and well again along with your daughter." The young ghost vanished from sight of the witch.

Jasmine closed her hands gently around the arrowhead as she once again turned to Klaus. "He told me to tell you that he will help you in your quest to kill Mikael." She paused for a moment seeing the wide eyed Original. "He also wanted me to give you this." She held out her arms and slowly opened her hands revealing the arrowhead that had Henrick's initials on it. She bit her lip extremely hard so she kept her own sobs in check as the Original Hybrid broke down for the first time in a thousand years. "His last words were: 'I always have, I do, and I forever will love you.'"

Klaus silently took the arrowhead and held it close. This was the only living evidence that he truly had a soul. The only one who had seen it besides his family was Jasmine, the beautiful witch who was sitting in front of him. He was grateful that his little brother had appeared tonight. He could finally be at peace with himself for what happened. The hybrid looked at Jasmine and wrapped his arms around her ignoring the small gasp of surprise as he rested his head on her shoulder and cried. He let all of the guilt and regret that he had felt out.

Jasmine blushed faintly and wrapped her arms around him, gently rubbing circles into his back. She couldn't believe that he was showing his humanity, his weakness in front of her. Was it because of Henrick? Was it because of his appearance? She didn't know what to believe, but she did know that he could have his family back once Mikael was gone from this world and rotting in Hell. The young witch sat on her spot soothing him for an unknown amount of time, but she didn't care. He needed to have someone comfort him because he never truly had comfort from his family when Henrick died. She would at least give him that. A smile crossed her face. When Henrick showed up this morning, she had no idea that Klaus would become so vulnerable. This was something that she would keep to herself. She couldn't let anyone know that he had completely seemed human again for a short while. She closed her eyes and decided to meditate as she gently leaned her head against his, softly singing a song.

 _"I'm so tired of being here_

 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_

 _And if you have to leave_

 _I wish that you would just leave_

 _'Cause your presence still lingers here_

 _And it won't leave me alone_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

 _Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

 _Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 _But though you're still with me_

 _I've been alone all along_

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

 _... ah, me... ah, me... ah..."_

 **12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

Well...that last part of the chapter was...emotional...I was sobbing while writing the ghost scene with Henrick! Anyways I am sorry. I know this was a quick update but I wanted to do so before school ended and it ends on Tuesday. I do not know how long it will take me to update all of my other stories. I just have to balance my work and writing schedule accordingly. I am so stoked though. I am going to be a senior next year so things will get easier. I hope. I love all of you who have favorited and/or followed the story. Please review. I would really appreciate it.

Love ya,

Eternal Sailor Solar


	4. Chapter 4

Why hello my lovely readers. I am back with Chapter four of The Saltzman Witch. I know that I haven't updated this story and quite a few of my other stories, but once I get back into the swing of school and such I will be able to update a heck of a lot more. Anyways….I do hope that you guys do like this chapter. From now on I am going to do a small recap of what happened in the last chapter just to help you guys out.

To conclude, I just wanna thank everyone who has favorite and followed and reviewed my story. So far I have 19 followers, 12 favorites, and 7 reviews. I love you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or any songs that I use in this fanfic.

Enjoy!

 _Thoughts/song lyrics_

 _Flashbacks/visions_

 ***Text messages***

Previously on

 **12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

Previously on The Saltzman Witch

Jasmine blushed faintly and wrapped her arms around him, gently rubbing circles into his back. She couldn't believe that he was showing his humanity, his weakness in front of her. Was it because of Henrick? Was it because of his appearance? She didn't know what to believe, but she did know that he could have his family back once Mikael was gone from this world and rotting in Hell. The young witch sat on spot soothing him for an unknown amount of time, but she didn't care. He needed someone to comfort him because he never truly had comfort from his family when Henrick died. She would at least give him that. A smile crossed her face. When Henrick showed up this morning, she had no idea that Klaus would become so vulnerable. This was something that she would keep to herself. She couldn't let anyone know that he had completely seemed human again for a short while. She closed her eyes and decided to meditate as she gently leaned her head against his, softly singing a song.

 **Chapter 4- Accused and Vulnerable**

Jasmine woke up the next day in her bed alone and to Sammy's loud cries. She sighed softly and quickly got Samantha from her room aiming to feed her. That was when she realized how quiet it was in the house. She couldn't sense Klaus anywhere and had a funny feeling that he had left Mystic Falls to create his hybrids. Jasmine frowned. Mikael was coming and she needed to focus on trying to find a spell of some sort to subdue him. Pulling out her cell, she quickly dialed her uncle's number and waited for him to pick up while she fed Sammy.

"Hello," the groggy voice of Alaric said on the other line.

"Uncle Ric…..I need you to watch Sammy for a little bit. I am doing some research that needs my undivided attention."

"Jasmine I have school today. I can see if Elena would-"

"No. I do not trust Elena. Ask Jeremy. Please Uncle Ric. Just ask Jeremy if he would watch her for me," Jasmine pleaded.

A sigh was heard from Alaric. "Fine. I will ask Jeremy to stay home and watch her. Why can't you ask Klaus to do it again?" He was beginning to sound irritated.

"Klaus has gone to make his precious hybrids. That is all I am telling you. Tell Jeremy that I will be over in about two hours or so. Maybe earlier. Bye Uncle Ric. Have fun at school." Jasmine quickly hung up and burped her little girl that she held in her arms. Dressing both herself and her little girl, Jasmine quickly got her bags and carrier ready. That was when her phone rang showing an unknown number. Hesitantly answering, she said, "Hello."

"Hello Love. Did you miss me?" the voice of Klaus asked.

"Well Mr. Hotshot…not really. I mean you did leave without saying goodbye or anything. Not that I care because I don't. But out of curiosity where did you go anyways?"

"Currently, I just landed in Portland. And compared to Mystic Falls, it is raining too much for my liking," he answered simply.

Jasmine went wide eyed. "You are all the way in Portland?! Why? Last I recall I don't remember there being any werewolf packs in that area of Oregon."

"Well Love, there are about two packs within a 50 mile radius of Portland. I am going to be gone for a while so I hope you make progress on how to kill my father if the Salvatores truly do raise him from his slumber. Plus, Love do try not to miss me so much while I am gone," he replied to her.

Jasmine snorted and said, "Really do you think I am going to miss _you_ Niklaus Mikaelson." She smirked having used his full name knowing that it would irritate him to no end. A soft giggle escaped her throat as she heard him growl on the other end. "So Mr. Hotshot...what do you have to say to that?" she asked innocently.

Klaus was silent for a long moment making Jasmine think that he had hung up on her. "Well Love it seems I am going to have to punish you when I return," he said his voice slightly lower than normal.

Jasmine pouted and puffed out her cheeks. "Oh shut up you inconsiderate, irrational, overgrown puppy! You have absolutely no right to say anything in that manner Mr. Big Bad Wolfy. Now if you will excuse me I have to get myself something to eat because I am starved. I am dropping Sammy off with Jeremy Gilbert in about two hours or so so I can begin the research. I need to understand your mother's grimoire more before I can even hope to learn any spells from it. I will keep you updated regularly about my progress and if I ever encounter your sister, I will tell her you miss her Nik. Don't worry I won't make it sound like you are going soft. Trust me. Now goodbye Niklaus."

"Goodbye Love." There was a clink and that signaled that he had hung up for real this time.

Jasmine sighed softly and blushed faintly as she thought of the infamous Original Hybrid. She stood and picked up her daughter as well as her purse and baby bag and headed down to the kitchen. The young witch pulled out her phone again and opened her musc app and bega to played "Sk8er Boi" by Avril Lavigne.

 _"_ _He was a boy._  
 _She was a girl._  
 _Can I make it anymore obvious?_  
 _He was a punk._  
 _She did ballet._  
 _What more can I say?_  
 _He wanted her._  
 _She'd never tell._  
 _Secretly she wanted him as well._  
 _And all of her friends stuck up their nose._  
 _They had a problem with his baggy clothes._

 _He was a skater boy._  
 _She said, "See ya later, boy."_  
 _He wasn't good enough for her._  
 _She had a pretty face but her head was up in space._  
 _She needed to come back down to earth._

 _Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby._  
 _She's all alone._  
 _She turns on TV and guess who she sees?_  
 _Skater boy rockin' up MTV._  
 _She calls up her friends._  
 _They already know._  
 _And they've all got tickets to see his show._  
 _She tags along,_  
 _Stands in the crowd,_  
 _Looks up at the man that she turned down._

 _He was a skater boy._  
 _She said, "See ya later, boy."_  
 _He wasn't good enough for her._  
 _Now he's a superstar_  
 _Slammin' on his guitar_  
 _Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

 _He was a skater boy._  
 _She said, "See ya later, boy."_  
 _He wasn't good enough for her._  
 _Now he's a superstar_  
 _Slammin' on his guitar_  
 _Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

 _Sorry, girl, but you missed out._  
 _Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now._  
 _We are more than just good friends._  
 _This is how the story ends._  
 _Too bad that you couldn't see..._  
 _See that man that boy could be._  
 _There is more than meets the eye,_  
 _I see the soul that is inside._

 _He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl._  
 _Can I make it anymore obvious?_  
 _We are in love._  
 _Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?_

 _I'm with the skater boy._  
 _I said, "See ya later, boy."_  
 _I'll be backstage after the show._  
 _I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote_  
 _About a girl you used to know._

 _I'm with the skater boy._  
 _I said, "See ya later, boy."_  
 _I'll be backstage after the show._  
 _I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote_  
 _About a girl you used to know."_

Jasmine smiled softly as she finished and saw that Sammy was smiling and giggling. "Why thank you Sammy." Jasmine smiled and happily ate her cereal as her mind wandered to the Original Hybrid who got under her skin. The witch couldn't understand how he had done so, but something inside of her didn't really mind that he now irritated her at every turn. The one thing that ticked her off the most was how much Sammy looked like both she and Klaus. She would never understand that, but she didn't really mind anything about it.

Jasmine placed her bowl in the sink and quickly placed whatever dishes she used into the dishwasher and ran it. She would put it away later after she did some research and studying. Jasmine picked up her purse, Sammy's bag, and Sammy's carrier heading out to the SUV that Klaus had left for her. Packing up the car, she got in and drove to the Gilbert home. A soft smile grace her lips as she saw Jeremy open the door and come over to help her bring some things in. Jasmine placed a soft kiss to his cheek holding Sammy's carrier and said, "Thank you so much Jeremy." She smiled happily and looked at her daughter who was giggling as she stared at the male Gilbert. "It seems she already likes you quite a lot..." She began to explain everything that he was to do at certain times. She finished off by saying, "I will stop by again in around three hours or so and feed her. She should be hungry by then."

Jeremy nodded and scooped up Sammy out of her carrier and bounced her a little. A bright smile covered his face as Sammy looked up at him gurgling and giggling. He glanced at Jasmine and gave a smile to her a faint blush creeping up his cheeks when she became flushed.

Jasmine flushed slightly and looked away from the Gilbert. She wouldn't deny that he was attractive, but something in the back of her mind nagged her at how he looked compared to Klaus. That caused her to become more flushed than she was before. "Um...I should probably head back and do my research," she said quickly. The young witch kissed his cheek again, kissed Sammy's head, and rushed out of the Gilbert home.

Heading back to the mansion that Klaus had bought, she quickly set up the Dining Room table with Klaus' mother's grimoire, candles, and two small bowls, one filled with water and the other filled with dirt. Sitting down and taking a deep breath, Jasmine yet again placed her hands on the open pages. This time though, instead of flashes, she was pulled into nothingness. Standing before her was the black woman she had seen in her last vision. _"Ayana?" she asked hesitantly._

 _The ancient witch smiled softly. "Hello dear Jasmine. Yes I am Ayana."_

 _"Why am I here?"_

 _"Jasmine...although I never agreed with Ester about what she did...I do not approve of what she wants to do now."_

 _"Wait! What? What does Ester what to do? Why am I here? How does she pertain to me?"_

 _Ayana held up a hand to stop her. "I know you have seen what really happened over a millennium ago. Ester plans on coming back to right the wrongs that she did. The only person to stop her is you my dear. As you study this grimoire you will gain power that no witch can fathom or match. Even Ester will fear you. Even now your powers are growing because of the feelings that are arising between you and Niklaus much like 1100 years ago. That and Samantha is the one thing that you will always protect. You, Jasmine, are so much like Celestria. I know that your feelings will blossom even more and the family that you will gain from those feelings will have a bond that is unbreakable."_

 _Jasmine was silent as she processed what her ancestor said. "Ayana...Grandmother...are you implying that Nik and I will have a-"_

 _Ayana nodded in reply silent as she watched Jasmine go pale._

 _"How! Nik's a vampire and I am a witch! The spirits will force me to kill the child! I-"_

 _"Niklaus may be a vampire, but magic made him what he is. His blood is that of a werewolf, and it is instinct for him to reproduce. However, only female werewolves or a willing witch can carry his child. You my dear...you are willing. I can feel it in your heart. Remember, do not sway from what your heart says to you. Be wary of Ester and Mikael. Finally, my sweet, sweet granddaughter, love Samantha with everything you have, and allow Niklaus, Elijah, and the others to love her as well. I love you my granddaughter."_

With those words, Jasmine was brought back to the real world. She blinked and checked her phone seeing that it was time for her to go and to feed Sammy. She smiled, stood, grabbed her purse, and drove to the Gilbert house. Knocking on the door, she checked her phone again when it vibrated. She rose an eyebrow when she saw that it was a text message from the same unknown number from before.

 ***Hello, Love. How has your day been so far? Any progress on finding a way to kill my father?***

 ***My day? Hmmm...so far it has been fine I guess. I talked to my ancestor Ayana today...I found out some things that are hard to wrap my head around.***

 ***Ayana...as in the witch that trained my mother...why were you talking to her?***

 ***I saw her in a vision when I was studying your mother's book again...the things she told me are crazy.***

 ***Love, how crazy are we talking about?***

 ***Somehow your mother will return...Ayana thinks that she will come back to right the wrongs that she had done over 1000 years ago. Nik if she comes back, I am the only one who could stop her. Ayana said so herself. If she truly does come back, Sammy will be in danger. Even if your father comes to Mystic Falls, Sammy will be in danger. I am not going to lose my daughter again. I can't.***

 ***You won't, Love; I will make sure of that.***

 ***How can I truly trust you Niklaus?***

After sending that text, she turned her phone onto silent and drove to the Gilbert home to feed her daughter. As soon as she entered the home a smile slipped onto her face hearing Jeremy and Bonnie Bennett play with her daughter. Unfortunately, as soon as Jasmine stepped into the threshold Sammy began to cry to be fed. Sweeping into the room her daughter was in, Jasmine scooped up the one month old and said to Jeremy, "Can you get me a blanket so I can feed her?"

Jeremy nodded and rushed off leaving Bonnie in the room with Jasmine and Sammy. Sitting down on the couch she pulled out her phone and played "Eyes Open" by Taylor Swift softly singing along to it.

" _Everybody's waiting_  
 _Everybody's watching_  
 _Even when you're sleeping_  
 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _The tricky thing_  
 _Is yesterday we were just children_  
 _Playing soldiers_  
 _Just pretending_  
 _Dreaming dreams with happy endings_  
 _In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords_  
 _But now we've stepped into a cruel world_  
 _Where everybody stands and keeps score_

 _Keep your eyes open_

 _Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_  
 _Everybody's watching to see the fallout_  
 _Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_  
 _Keep your ey-eyes open_  
 _Keep your ey-eyes open_  
 _Keep your ey-eyes open_

 _So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard_  
 _Every lesson forms a new scar_  
 _They never thought you'd make it this far_  
 _But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you_  
 _It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now_  
 _But you've got something they don't_  
 _Yeah you've got something they don't_  
 _You've just gotta keep your eyes open_

 _Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_  
 _Everybody's watching to see the fallout_  
 _Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_  
 _Keep your ey-eyes open_  
 _Keep your ey-eyes open_  
 _Keep your ey-eyes_

 _Keep your feet ready_  
 _Heartbeat steady_  
 _Keep your eyes open_  
 _Keep your aim locked_  
 _The night goes dark_  
 _Keep your eyes open_

 _(Keep your eyes open [4x])_

 _Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_  
 _Everybody's watching to see the fallout_  
 _Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

 _Keep your ey-eyes open_  
 _Keep your ey-eyes open_  
 _Keep your ey-eyes open_  
 _Keep your ey-eyes open_  
 _Keep your ey-eyes open."_

Jasmine blushed faintly smiling at Bonnie and Jeremy. She took the blanket and covered her upper body as she began to feed her young child.

-Pagebreak-

A couple hours later, Jasmine was standing at the bar of the Mystic Grill waiting for for her food so she could do more research. She stood happily in front of her daughter smiling as she rocked the carrier gently.

"Jasmine?" a voice asked from behind her. It was one voice Jasmine would never forget.

Turning, Jasmine smiled at the blonde Original. "Rebekka!" Jasmine happily hugged her and watched as Bekka made happy faces at Sammy who clapped in response. "It is so good to see you again. What have you been up to?"

Rebekka smiled at the young witch and said, "I am going to enroll in the high school. I have never the experience, and it seems like a lot of fun." She smiled softly.

Jasmine hugged her tightly just as one of the workers walked up with her bag. "I am really happy for you Beks. I know you will have a lot of fun. High is a different experience for every person." A slight hesitant smile slid onto her face as she thought of her own experience. "Some hate it. Some love it. Some are loners. Some are popular. Sometimes you meet someone who will give you everything. Sometimes you meet people who will stab you in the back. It just depends on what kind of person you are." She picked up her to go bag and slid her arm under the handle of Sammy's carrier. The young witch kissed Rebekka's cheek. "I'll see you soon."

The blonde Original watched her leave with a sad smile. There was a lot of pain that she hadn't let go of, and that worried Rebekka greatly. She just hoped her older brother would be able to heal her, and also hoped Jasmine could heal Nik. Sighing softly, she sat at the bar and ordered a drink.

-Elsewhere-

Niklaus stared at his phone as he looked at the many text messages he had sent to Jasmine. She had not replied to her since earlier in the day and was now getting worried. He was hesitant to call his sister, but he had nothing else to do. He had called Jasmine at least ten times and didn't get an answer. Sighing, he dialed the number to his little sister, Rebekka.

"Oh, hello Nik. What an honor for you to call me," Rebekka replied sarcastically when she answered.

"Rebekka I do not have times with your games. Have you by any chance seen Jasmine today?"

"Yes. actually I just saw her at the Grill. She seemed off. Do you know something I don't?"

"Rebekka...I need you to follow her back to the house. Jasmine will explain what Ayana told her today, but what she learned really shook her. Please be a love a check on her for me."

"Give me one good valid reason as to why I should do this for you," she snapped.

"Because things are going to happen Rebekka that only Jasmine can stop. Now do this for me Rebekka," he snapped back hanging up the phone. He ran a hand through his hair and ordered one of his hybrids to watch the rest while he went out and fed. He stood and vanished from the hotel room that he was staying in. Finding a young girl, who happened to be a redhead, he easily compelled her to be good and quiet, but as he was about to bite down he stopped. Instead of the young girl he had found, he saw Jasmine. Something didn't seem right to him at that moment. Klaus pulled away from the girl and compelled her again, "Leave and go straight home. You remember nothing from the last few minutes." He turned and pulled out his phone dialing Jasmine again. The original Hybrid closed his eyes as he listened to the ringing phone and then silence.

"Hello," Jasmine said softly, her voice tired from sleep.

"Jasmine, What are you doing right now? Where are you? Rebekka told me you were at the Grill with Sammy."

Jasmine gave a soft laugh that sounded like bells. "I brought Sammy home and was suddenly exhausted. I put her to bed, ate, and crashed myself. What happened earlier with Ayana drained me. I know I never answered throughout the day. I am just worried Nik. I don't want to lose anyone. not again. I can't go through that again."

Klaus was silent as he listened to her. "You have my word, Jasmine, that no matter what I will keep you and your daughter safe."

Jasmine smiled softly on the other side of the phone. "Thank you Nik," she murmured softly.

Klaus gave a soft, rare smile. "I will see you soon Love. Now head to bed. you are going to need to do more research for me before I get back."

An exasperated sigh was heard on the other line. "Okay. Okay. I will have research done. Don't wor-" She cut herself off hearing a loud noise. "I have to go...someone is in the house," she murmured before hanging up.

Klaus growled lowly his blue eyes glowing yellow. "Damnit," he cursed putting his phone hoping she was okay.

-With Jasmine-

Jasmine silently placed her phone down and slowly stood from her bed. She knew there was a supernatural presence in the house, but she had no idea who it was. Creeping out of the door slowly, she silently ran to her daughter's room and froze seeing the door cracked open. Taking a deep silent breath she closed her eyes asking the spirits to protect her daughter. The young witch slowly opened the door and furrowed her brow when she saw no one. Walking into the room she went wide eyed and froze hearing the deep English accent of the one man she was afraid of.

"Well it seems that my bastard of a son has been able to reproduce," Mikael said dangerously.

Jasmine whipped around her Saltzman pendant showing. "You know nothing about your son Mikael," she spat.

His dark eyes shot to the pendant that hung around her neck and growled softly. "A Saltzman...how interesting." The Vampire Hunter stepped closer to her and cried out in pain as Jasmine sent an aneurysm to his brain.

She stood over the now fallen hunter and said, "Your son asked me to find the one spell to kill you. He is allowing both MY daughter and I to live here."

Mikael gave a laugh as he suddenly vanished and appeared behind her. "You may be a Saltzman, but I am an Original," he murmured in her ear. "You are now MY prey. I do hope this shows Niklaus not to run from me any longer." With a vicious snarl that woke Sammy, he violently bit down on the witch's neck, but he suddenly pulled away as if he was on fire. There was a protection spell being cast over her, and she neither her daughter were the ones doing it.

"Vos estis ex nihilo Mikael. ... Etiam debeo discere semper superabit umquam fuisse," her voice said, but it sounded different. It sounded much like one witch he knew very well.

"Ayana," he answered.

Jasmine turned to face Mikael, her neck bloodied and her eyes glazed over. "Yes Mikael. It is I, Ayana. Domumque hanc déserat et redire. Si enim facientes feceritis ... quocumque te perdam omnes spiritus.."

Mikael growled lowly, glaring at her before he vanished in an instant.

Jasmine gasped softly, her eyes fluttering closed as she returned to her body. She blinked in confusion looking around before she rushed to her daughter's side and soothed the crying child. "It's okay," she murmured softly over and over again. She swallowed and rushed back to her room knowing that Klaus was calling her again. Just before she answered her phone, she froze and turned sending an aneurysm to the vampire that was now behind her, but she stopped herself short realizing that the vampire was Rebekka. "Oh dear God Rebekka. I am so sorry for that. I thought you were Mikael."

Rebekka tensed. "Mikael was here," she said lowly and froze seeing the dried blood on Jasmine's neck. "Mikael attacked you?" she asked softly.

Jasmine nodded silently as she rocked Sammy. "He thought that Sammy was Nik's child. Ayana took over my body and threatened him. I was going to call Klaus and tell him what happened."

Rebekka gently took the now sleeping Sammy from her and said, "Call him. I'll put Sammy to bed." She vanished with the young witch's child.

Jasmine slowly picked up her phone and dialed the number that reached Klaus' phone. Thankful that it went to voicemail, she took a deep breath and said, "I know I hung up abruptly. I am working on everything that I can to try and defeat your father, but Nik...Mikael showed tonight. He was in Sammy's room. He...he attacked me Nik," she ended in a soft whisper. She paused taking another deep breath. "I hope you return soon Nik. Please keep your word about protecting me and my daughter," she murmured and quickly hung up. Laying on her back on her bed, Jasmine stared at the wall wondering what would have happened if Mikael had been able to kill her tonight. Well into the night the Saltzman fell asleep thinking of how Klaus killed her grandmother.

 **12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

Well there you go everyone. I hope that all of you liked this crazy chapter. I know it has been a while since I have updated. There has been a lot of craziness in my life throughout the summer and even into the beginning of my senior year. I love everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed. Please do so again and let me know what you guys are thinking. It helps me grow as a reader. Anyways down below are the translations for the Latin that I used in the story.

 **Translations:**

Vos estis ex nihilo Mikael. ... Etiam debeo discere semper superabit umquam fuisse - Mikael, you are nothing. ... He must also learn to always be stronger than ever

Yes Mikael. It is I, Ayana. Domumque hanc déserat et redire. Si enim facientes feceritis ... quocumque te perdam omnes spiritus. - Yes Mikael. It is I, Ayana. Leave this house and never return. For if you do...all the spirits will destroy you no matter what.

Hope all of you liked it.

Goodbye for now,

Eternal Sailor Solar


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my lovely readers. I am back with chapter five. I am so happy that my story is being liked by those who read it. It makes me smile everytime. :D Anyways imma do a little review corner for those who have reviewed.

 **Guest** : Thank you. I am glad that you liked the last chapter.

 **Dragonfan6** and **Guest #2** : Well...I mean Mikael had to come back sometime right?

 **Soulmateofrage** : I am glad that you like the songs. And thank you for your support.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries or any songs used.

 _Thoughts/song lyrics_

 _Flashbacks/visions_

 ***Text messages***

Previously on

 **12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

Previously On The Saltzman Witch

Jasmine slowly picked up her phone and dialed the number that reached Klaus' phone. Thankful that it went to voicemail, she took a deep breath and said, "I know I hung up abruptly. I am working on everything that I can to try and defeat your father, but Nik...Mikael showed tonight. He was in Sammy's room. He...he attacked me Nik," she ended in a soft whisper. She paused taking another deep breath. "I hope you return soon Nik. Please keep your word about protecting me and my daughter," she murmured and quickly hung up. Laying on her back on her bed, Jasmine stared at the wall wondering what would have happened if Mikael had been able to kill her tonight. Well into the night the Saltzman fell asleep thinking of how Klaus killed her grandmother.

Chapter 5 - The Pot Gets Warmer

Jasmine jolted awake the next day panting heavily as she had relived how her grandmother had died...except it was her and not her grandmother dying. The tired and drained witch rubbed her neck to get out the kinks but paled feeling the area where Mikael had bit her. Paling even further, Jasmine bolted from her room running to Sammy's to see if her daughter was alright not even bothering to see Klaus had texted her at least twenty times and called ten. Running into her daughter's room, she froze and then sighed in relief seeing Rebekka scoop up her daughter and rock her slowly.

"Are you feeling alright Jasmine? I tried to give you some blood earlier, but your body rejected my blood. I don't understand why, but we can clean up your wound right now." She paused hearing Jasmine's phone vibrate constantly. "You want to answer your phone. My brother seems to be bugging you."

Jasmine went wide eyed at Rebekka's all knowing smile and ran out of the room and into hers to answer her ringing phone. "Hello," she said hesitantly.

"Jasmine why haven't you been answering your phone?!" Klaus' voice demanded in an angered and worried tone.

"I am sorry. I just woke up less than five minutes ago. I wanted to check on Sammy to see if she was okay. I'm glad Rebekka came last night after..." she trailed off thinking about what had happened last night.

"Love...tell me...what did my father do to you?" he asked.

"He...he would have killed Sammy had I not gone into her room. If Ayana hadn't protected me, then I would most likely be dead right now."

"I'm coming home," he decided.

"Nik you don't have to do that," she murmured in protest.

"Jasmine, Mikael could have killed both you and Samantha...I am coming home. I have quite a few hybrids already." Klaus wasn't in the mood to argue anymore. His father had come to Mystic Falls and nearly killed both Jasmine and Sammy. He gave a sigh of irritation as someone else called him. "Love, I have to go. Stefan is calling me."

"Please Nik. Be safe," Jasmine said, her voice becoming pleading.

"I will Love. I will be home soon." There was a click signaling that he had hung up.

Jasmine was silent for a few moments before she gave a small smile. "Home," she murmured. This was her new home. Standing from her bed, Jasmine went to Sammy's room and scooped her up from the crib and took her to the kitchen. Sometime during her phone call with Klaus, Rebekka had left the house. Holding her month old daughter on her hip, the Saltzman Witch quickly opened her music app on her phone and softly played "Home" by Daughtry.

 _"_ _I'm staring out into the night,_  
 _Trying to hide the pain._  
 _I'm going to the place where love_  
 _And feeling good don't ever cost a thing._  
 _And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

 _Well I'm going home,_  
 _Back to the place where I belong,_  
 _And where your love has always been enough for me._  
 _I'm not running from._  
 _No, I think you got me all wrong._  
 _I don't regret this life I chose for me._  
 _But these places and these faces are getting old,_  
 _So I'm going home._  
 _Well I'm going home._

 _The miles are getting longer, it seems,_  
 _The closer I get to you._  
 _I've not always been the best man or friend for you._  
 _But your love remains true._  
 _And I don't know why._  
 _You always seem to give me another try._

 _So I'm going home,_  
 _Back to the place where I belong,_  
 _And where your love has always been enough for me._  
 _I'm not running from._  
 _No, I think you got me all wrong._  
 _I don't regret this life I chose for me._  
 _But these places and these faces are getting old,_

 _Be careful what you wish for,_  
 _'Cause you just might get it all._  
 _You just might get it all,_  
 _And then some you don't want._  
 _Be careful what you wish for,_  
 _'Cause you just might get it all._  
 _You just might get it all, yeah._

 _Oh, well I'm going home,_  
 _Back to the place where I belong,_  
 _And where your love has always been enough for me._  
 _I'm not running from._  
 _No, I think you got me all wrong._  
 _I don't regret this life I chose for me._  
 _But these places and these faces are getting old._  
 _I said these places and these faces are getting old,_  
 _So I'm going home._  
 _I'm going home."_

Jasmine smiled softly and kissed her daughter's head gently. The little witch was sleeping peacefully. She was grateful that Klaus was going to be keeping his word. She just hoped that everything will turn out alright. Looking up, Jasmine smiled at Rebekka. "Do...Do you think that you could watch Sammy tonight? I know its a lot to ask especially since you were going to go to Homecoming tonight, but I have a feel-"

"Say no more. I will protect Sammy while you help my brother deal with my father," Rebekka replied smiling. The blonde looked down and smiled more seeing Sammy gurgling and giving a toothless smile.

Jasmine watched the scene and murmured, "You would make a great mother Rebekka."

Rebekka went wide eyed looking at Jasmine in shock. She had never heard anyone tell her that before, let alone a witch. A smile broke out on her face as slight tears began collecting in her eyes. Holding Sammy to her hip, Rebekka used her other arm to hug Jasmine. "I'm going to go call Matt and let him know that I can't go tonight."

Jasmine nodded and smiled softly as watch Rebekka leave the room. She looked at her phone as it vibrated again and a text message from Klaus popped up.

 ***Hello, Love. I have a plan for tonight. I am making sure that the party will be at the Lockwood home. However, dress for Homecoming. I will be by to pick you up in a few hours so I can take you shopping for tonight. And Love, don't protest. I want to do this for you.***

Jasmine smiled softly as she reread the text. She quickly sent a reply. ***I never was going to protest. I actually was going to ask for Rebekka's credit card or some form of money. I was already planning on coming tonight to help you with Mikael. I want him dead. He threatened my daughter. No one does that. No one. If they do... Mama Bear will get her claws out for vengeance.***

A text popped up a moment later. ***Let's hope I stay on Mama Bear's good side. ;)***

Jasmine blushed heavily at his response and tossed her phone onto the bed so she could get ready for her shopping trip with Klaus before tonight. She took a deep calming breath before holding onto her necklace. She was scared for tonight. She honestly had no idea whether or not she or Klaus would survive. She had a feeling that the Scooby gang was coming up with some plan. Maybe they were the ones who brought Mikael here. She bit her lower lip and turned her head to look at herself in the mirror that was on her left side sighing. She needed a hot shower to soothe her muscles before Klaus came. The witch quickly shed her clothes and got into the shower making the water almost at burning temperature. The muscles that were in her back, shoulders, and neck began to become unknotted as she stood under the water letting it run down her body. She washed her body and hair before she shaved her body. She put in her deep condition product and tied up her hair. When she got out and wrapped herself in a towel, her head began to pound. She was being called into another vision. She hated this. Her body fell forward as she passed out, her soul being called into a vision.

 _*Flashback/Vision Start*_

 _Jasmine/Celestria was rocking her daughter after she had nursed her. She looked behind her and blushed seeing Niklaus come into her hut. Her appearance was still slightly inappropriate because she had just nursed. The seventeen year old witch gave a shy smile to the man that she loved. "Hello Niklaus," she said softly._

 _Niklaus smiled gazing at her and her daughter as he slowly walked up to her. "Hello Celestria. How are you and Samantha? I hope you two are doing well."_

 _"We are doing well. This little one was quite hungry today. I just finished nursing her when you arrived."_

 _"Would you like me to hold her while you make yourself presentable?"_

 _Jasmine/Celestria rose her eyebrow. "When did you become one for rules," she murmured as she leaned over and put Samantha into her crib that had been made for her by Elijah, Kol, and Niklaus. A smile graced her lips as she felt Nikalus wrap his arms around her waist from behind. The young witch turned her head up and met Niklaus' lips with her own in a loving yet gentle kiss. She smiled happily as she pulled away in his embrace, the witch wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a much needed, deeper kiss than the last. She loved these this times when it was just the two of them. She loved it so much. There were times, however, she would question if she was doing the right thing by keeping her child and being with Niklaus. A soft gasp escaped her throat as she felt Niklaus' hands slide down her waist to her hips and pulled her body closer. She gave a moan when she felt his tongue slip into her mouth and shyly fought back for dominance. They had never gone any further than this and sometimes she wanted more. Sometimes she was so overwhelmed by the fire he had sparked in her she would just bask in his warmth afterwards._

 _She felt Niklaus pull away and slowly let her eyes flutter open and look at him. Her vibrant blue eyes were darkened by sudden desire and were also met with the same kind of eyes from Niklaus. "I will never get used to that," she murmured softly her face flushed and lips swollen from the kiss._

 _Niklaus gave a crooked smile. "Well Love, you're not meant to," he murmured. His voice was an octave deeper and huskier than normal from the desire he felt for her._

 _Jasmine/Celestria gave a giggle as she looked down and put some of her hair behind her ear. Looking back up at Niklaus, she gave a bright smile. "I love you."_

 _"I love you Celestria," he replied the love evident in his voice and eyes._

 _*Flashback/Vision End*_

Jasmine's eyes slowly fluttered open as she sat up. Her body was on her bed and still wrapped in her towel. The first thing she saw was the blue of the hybrid who had done more for her than her whole family combined. "Nik," she breathed in relief before she launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. She didn't understand why she was hugging him like this, but something inside of her drove her to do it. She suddenly blushed when she realized Nik wasn't hugging back. The Saltzman witch pulled away and looked down embarrassed about what she had done. "Sorry," she murmured.

Klaus rose an eyebrow and gave his signature smirk at her reaction. He leaned forward and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's alright Love," he murmured. He pulled away and examined the slight wound that was still on Jasmine's neck. "Why haven't you taken any of Rebekka's blood to heal the wound?" He looked at her curious.

"She tried to feed me some to heal the wound... However, my body rejected the blood. I am not sure why my body would reject the blood. I've never been in a situation like this so I would have to dig and do research. But... What if..." She trailed off staring at him not knowing how to word her thoughts.

"Do you think maybe my blood will work?" he asked.

"Maybe."

Klaus nodded and sat next to her before biting his wrist. The hybrid offered it to her and watched as she gingerly took it and slowly drank a small amount. Her body was accepting his blood, but it wouldn't accept his sister's. He frowned. If she ever got hurt, he would be the only one to heal her. That and maybe Tyler because he is also a hybrid. He pulled his wrist away when she stopped drinking. He watched the bite on her neck slowly close up. "Well, Love, are you feeling okay. I came in and found you on the bathroom floor unconscious."

"I had another vision," she murmured blushing heavily.

Klaus rose an eyebrow. "And does that have to do with why you suddenly tackled me in a hug?"

Jasmine nodded and blushed even more as Klaus lifted her chin. The seventeen year old witch was bright red as she stared at him. "Nik," she murmured softly. She felt her attraction for him that she had tried to bury beginning to grow again.

Klaus couldn't help what he was feeling. He couldn't understand how someone could do this to him. Then again, Celestria was able to make him feel this way, but Jasmine was not Celestria. She was her own person. He stared at her for a few more moments not realizing that they were getting closer. "I told you before Love, you will fall," he murmured lowly before he closed the distance and kissed her slowly. Everything froze when he kissed her. She was so familiar and yet so different from when he was human. He brought his hands up and slowly rubbed up her arms before holding them as he felt her hands rub his chest. The hybrid deepened the kiss and laid her back on the bed, his elbows on the bed to hold himself steady.

Jasmine let out a soft moan as she slipped her hands over his neck and into his hair. It was a lot softer than she had imagined, and she never wanted to take her fingers out of it. The witch didn't care that her towel was becoming loose and threatening to open. All she wanted to do was continue to kiss this hunk of a man that was on top of her.

"If I knew you two were going to make out, I would have brought my camera," Rebekka's voice sounded.

Jasmine pulled away blushing heavily as she held her towel closer to her body so it wouldn't fall. She hid her face into Nik's shoulder out of embarrassment.

Nik narrowed his eyes at his sister and said, "And you are interrupting us because?"

"I am letting Jasmine know that I put Sammy down for a nap. I will be here while you two are out. Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked and walked away going to the kitchen.

Jasmine blushed again and bit her lower lip, chewing on it. "Nik," she murmured getting his attention. Out of slight impulse, she leaned forward and kissed him again. The witch pulled away and rushed to her closet leaving Nik slightly surprised at the action. She vanished into her closet and after a couple moments of tripping over her feet and trying to get her jeans on, she emerged dressed in bright purple skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black off the shoulder top with a purple tank underneath. She went to her dresser and threw her hair up before brushing her bangs to the other side of her face giving her a skater like look. She turned to the Original Hybrid and smiled. "Ready?"

Nik let his eyes trail up and down her body before meeting her eyes. "I'm ready Love. Let's go find you a dress." He walked out of the room to where his car was, Jasmine not too far behind him.

Thirty minutes later, the pair find themselves in Nordstroms and in the very nice dresses. Jasmine began looking at them. She found a few nice ones but put them back after seeing the price. A sigh escaped her lips as she continued searching. Thoughts began circling her head. Was tonight really that special? Did she really have to dress up for something like this? Maybe they shouldn't have come. She stopped and looked to her right as Nik put his hand on hers. "Yea?"

"Love, I know you are looking at the prices but don't. I am buying your outfit tonight. Pick out whatever you want." He gave her a soft, genuine smile that was very rare.

Jasmine blushed slight and nodded. She went back through the racks no longer looking at the price and picked out quite a few dresses. Going to the dressing rooms in the back, she began trying each one on. The Saltzman witch had to have Nik zip her up and unzip her a lot, so she was blushing very heavily at even the slightest touch he placed on her back when he did so. After trying on all of the ones she had picked, she still didn't have a dress. An annoyed sigh escaped her lips as she looked around the dressing room. Jasmine had honestly no idea what she was going to wear tonight. Add the fact that they were on a time crunch. She looked behind her as Nik knocked. "Yes?"

"I have a dress that I want you to try on. Just one last one, love."

She opened the door a crack and snatched the dress from his hand gasping softly as she looked at it. This was it. This was the dress she was going to wear tonight. She didn't even have to try it on. Just to be safe she would. The seventeen year old slipped on the dress and was shocked by how well the dress fit. It hugged every single curve perfectly. It was a purple strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and bling and rhinestones on the neckline and beltline and in between as well. The fabric was soft and wonderful to touch and feel. Not caring that Nik had come in to zip her up, she murmured, "This is the one."

Nik smiled as he gazed at her in the mirror. He lifted his hands and rested a beautiful necklace that seemed familiar to Jasmine on her neck. He easily clipped it together and murmured, "I saved this from your grandmother's house fire."

Jasmine gasped and turned to look at Nik as tears slowly began to collect in her eyes. "There was a reason I recognized this necklace. This had been hers when she was young. It had been given to her by my grandfather as a birthday present. It was a symbol of their pure love for each other." She looked at Nik and gave a watery smile blushing as he wiped the tears that had began falling. "Thank you Nik," she whispered and on impulse, kissed him gently.

The original Hybrid smiled. "Good. I have already bought the dress. I also have this coat and these shoes. I hope you are okay with them."

Jasmine smiled and slipped on the black peacoat that fit perfectly. She then went to use Nik to balance but blushed as he forced her to sit so that he could put on her gray, sparkly, platform, strappy stilettos. A deep blush crept its way onto her cheeks as she felt his hand slowly slide up her leg gently. She slapped him and murmured, "Dream on pervert. We are in a dressing room." Jasmine pushed him back and stood. "Now let's get back. I have to do my hair and makeup." She gathered her clothes and walked out of the store with him. As they drove back, she gazed out of the window and became lost in her thoughts. Then her head began pounding. Fuck. Why were the spirits doing this to her? Two visions in one day was not healthy. Her eyes slipped closed as her head thunked against the glass of the window.

 _*Flashback/Vision*_

 _Jasmine/Celestria was sitting on a log in the forest as she cried. She truly hated Tatia for everything that had happened. Tatia had been the culprit to kill her six month old daughter. The only ones who supported her were Niklaus and Rebekka. The young teen jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't want to be found, but she was. She had been in the forest for three days. Her puffy blue eyes looked up to see Niklaus._ __ _Jasmine/Celestria froze seeing blood all over his body. She stood hurriedly and stepped back. "Niklaus... What has your mother done to you?" she murmured in horror._

 _Niklaus looked down and murmured. "Celestria please help me. Please. I do not know how to control it. I can only go out at night . Please tell me you know spells to help me."_

 _Jasmine/Celestria stood tall._ _She took a deep breath and said, "I will do what I can for you to the best of my ability. I will make sure that you are able to control yourself and be in the sun. Please Niklaus don't worry." She went up to him and used a piece of fabric to wipe off some of the blood._

 _((Three days later))_

 _Jasmine/Celestria had found a way to help Niklaus with his hunger. His mother had already helped him and his siblings with Daylight Rings as she called them. She was rushing to where the Mikaelsons lived and froze gasping as she saw Mikael and Elijah tying up Niklaus. The young witch knew it wouldn't be healthy for her to practice magic while she was almost one month pregnant, but she didn't care. Holding up her hand and chanting in Latin, Jasmine/Celesteia was able to give Mikael and Elijah aneurysms. She lost her focus when she suddenly felt weak because of the baby. Her determined and yet fearful blue eyes met Mikael's as veins appeared and he vanished. She stared at Niklaus and gave a strangled gasp as arms wrapped around her and a sharp pain was felt on the left side of her neck. Mikael was draining her body. After what seemed like forever, her body dropped to the ground. The last thing she heard Mikael say before she died was, "Now your lover and unborn child are dead."_

 _*End Flashback/Vision*_

Jasmine gasped as she bolted awake and jumped feeling hands on her arms. She looked up frantically and felt her lower lip tremble. The witch stared at the original hybrid and saw they had arrived at his mansion. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I saw how Mikael killed her and your unborn child," she muttered into his chest. She wrapped her arms tighter around him when he stiffened slightly. Jasmine looked up at him, the hint of tears in both of their eyes. "Please don't shut me out," she murmured.

Nik stared at her and pulled away before saying, "I don't want to ruin your dress, love. Get inside. I'll see you tonight. I have to do some prep for tonight." He kissed her forehead. "Be safe."

Jasmine nodded and got out of the SUV and went into the mansion to finish getting ready. She was in her room curling her hair in beautiful ringlets that fell gently down her back. She quickly went to doing her makeup with natural tones but in a smokey eyes style. She slipped on two diamond and sapphire bracelets that used to belong to her grandmother. The young witch then put in a beautiful pair of sapphire and diamond dangley earrings. To finish off her entire look, Jasmine put on pale pink lip gloss. The blue eyes of the witch met Rebekka's eyes followed by Sammy's.

"You look absolutely stunning Jasmine. I am glad Nik took my advice for the dress. I really do like your jewelry as well. Where did you get them?"

Jasmine smiled sadly and touched the necklace that had belonged to her grandmother. "All of it belonged to my grandmother. Nik had been able to save this necklace from the fire that had been set to her house as well. My grandfather gave it to her as a symbol of their pure love."

Sammy gurgled and stared at her mother happily. She felt a deep connection to the necklace that was around her neck. Her blue eyes was scattering around the room and stopped on the figure that stood next to her mother.

Jasmine's grandmother was a gentle person and very proud of her granddaughter. She knew that her great-granddaughter could see her. She wondered that if Jasmine would be able to see her. The red headed deceased witch gently put her hand on Jasmine's bare shoulder making her jump.

Jasmine inhaled sharply and swallowed the sudden lump that began forming in her throat. "Grandma?" was the only word that left her throat.

Cecelia nodded. "Hello dear one. And I see that you are getting ready for a school dance. I hope that you have fun and stay safe. I wanted to see you and Samantha." She smiled softly at the trio that stood before her. "Rebekka... You are a wonderful woman. I am glad that my granddaughter has you as a close friend."

Jasmine turned and gently took her month old daughter out of Rebekka's arms and held her daughter close as Cecelia gazed at the young child.

"She will be powerful and will be able to defeat many when she older. She will be almost more powerful than you."

"Thank you Grandmother. I am so glad that she got to see you. Now if you'll excuse me. I must get ready to leave for the party." She kissed Sammy's head gently and set her in Rebekka's arms before grabbing her peacoat and a small snack to tie her over. The seventeen year old grabbed the spare pair of keys for the nice blood red Camero with black racing stripes. She sat in the car and took a deep breath before checking her phone to find a text from Klaus.

 ***Come to the Lockwood mansion. I made sure that the school gym flooded so now that the Mikael will not be able to enter the mansion unless the mayor invites him in. Also, I contacted my lawyer and I will be putting the home I want my family to be living in your name. I will see you tonight.***

Jasmine blushed slightly and quickly responded. ***You don't have to do that Nik. I don't want you to go through all of the trouble to do it. But thank you so much.*** She quickly opened her music app and scrolled through her songs. Humming a random tune as she searched, she finally found a song that she really loved: "Let Me Go" by Avril Lavigne.

 _"_ _Love that once hung on the wall_  
 _Used to mean something, but now it means nothing_  
 _The echoes are gone in the hall_  
 _But I still remember, the pain of December_

 _Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_  
 _I'm sorry it's too late_

 _I'm breaking free from these memories_  
 _Gotta let it go, just let it go_  
 _I've said goodbye_  
 _Set it all on fire_  
 _Gotta let it go, just let it go_

 _You came back to find I was gone_  
 _And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me_  
 _Like we were nothing at all_  
 _It's not that you meant to me_  
 _Thought we were meant to be_

 _Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say_  
 _I'm sorry it's too late_

 _I'm breaking free from these memories_  
 _Gotta let it go, just let it go_  
 _I've said goodbye_  
 _Set it all on fire_  
 _Gotta let it go, just let it go_

 _I let it go, and now I know_  
 _A brand new life, down this road_  
 _Where it's right, you always know_  
 _So this time, I won't let go_

 _There's only one thing left here to say_  
 _Love's never too late_

 _I've broken free from these memories_  
 _I've let it go, I've let it go_  
 _And two goodbyes, lend you this new life_  
 _Don't let me go, don't let me go_

 _Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go_

 _Won't let you go, don't let me go_  
 _Won't let you go, don't let me go_  
 _Won't let you go, don't let me go_  
 _Won't let you go, don't let me go."_

She hummed softly to the tune as the song ended and went on to the next one: "Me and My Girls" by Fifth Harmony.

 _"And we play our favorite songs_  
 _And we scream out all night long_  
 _Like ooh oh_  
 _When it's just me and my girls_

 _All the lights, turn them off_  
 _It's too loud in here to talk_  
 _I don't understand a word you say_

 _Gotta sleep but instead_  
 _Karaoke on the bed_  
 _Taking duck face selfies right and left_

 _We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it_  
 _We don't care if people stare_  
 _And when we wobble with it_

 _We get diva on it_  
 _We get queen bee on it yeah_  
 _We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it_

 _And we play our favorite songs_  
 _And we scream out all night long_  
 _Like ooh oh_  
 _When it's just me and my girls_  
 _And we dance like no one's watching_  
 _We crack up, booty poppin'_  
 _Like ooh oh_  
 _When it's just me and my girls_  
 _Watch me now_  
 _Me and my girls, me, me and my girls_  
 _Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it_  
 _Me and my girls, me, me and my girls_  
 _Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it_

 _My voice is gone, got my favorite PJ's on_  
 _Times like this don't always come along_  
 _You're all I need, there's nowhere I'd rather be_  
 _Then to have you crazy freaks with me_

 _We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it_  
 _We don't care if people stare_  
 _And when we wobble with it_

 _We get diva on it_  
 _We get queen bee on it yeah_  
 _We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it_

 _And we play our favorite songs_  
 _And we scream out all night long_  
 _Like ooh oh_  
 _When it's just me and my girls_  
 _And we dance like no one's watching_  
 _We crack up, booty poppin'_  
 _Like ooh oh_  
 _When it's just me and my girls_  
 _Watch me now_  
 _Me and my girls, me, me and my girls_  
 _Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it_  
 _Me and my girls, me, me and my girls_  
 _Me and my girls, pop pop pop it pop it_

 _Break it down_  
 _Now break it down_  
 _Now break it down_  
 _Now break it down_

 _Break it down_  
 _Now break it down_  
 _Now break it down_  
 _Now break it down_

 _And we play our favorite songs_  
 _And we scream out all night long_  
 _Like ooh oh_  
 _When it's just me and my girls_  
 _And we dance like no one's watching_  
 _We crack up, booty poppin'_  
 _Like ooh oh_  
 _When it's just me and my girls_  
 _Watch me now."_

Jasmine giggle softly and took a deep breath as she crossed onto the property line of the Lockwoods. She rose an eyebrow at the third song that came up: "Funhouse" by P!nk.

 _"I dance around this empty house_  
 _Tear us down_  
 _Throw you out_  
 _Screaming down the halls_  
 _Spinning all around and now we fall_

 _Pictures framing up the past_  
 _Your taunting smirk behind the glass_  
 _This museum full of ash_  
 _Once a tickle_  
 _Now a rash_

 _This used to be a fun house_  
 _But now it's full of evil clowns_  
 _It's time to start the countdown_  
 _I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_

 _I'm gonna burn it down_

 _Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, fun_

 _Echoes knocking on locked doors_  
 _All the laughter from above_  
 _I'd rather live out on the street_  
 _Than in this haunted memory_

 _I've called the movers_  
 _Called the maids_  
 _We'll try to exorcise this place_  
 _Drag my mattress to the yard_  
 _Crumble tumble house of cards_

 _This used to be a fun house_  
 _But now it's full of evil clowns_  
 _It's time to start the countdown_  
 _I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_

 _This used to be a fun house_  
 _But now it's full of evil clowns_  
 _It's time to start the countdown_  
 _I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_

 _I'm gonna burn it down_

 _Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, fun_

 _Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door_  
 _My key don't fit my lock no more_  
 _I'll change the drapes_  
 _I'll break the plates_  
 _I'll find a new place_  
 _Burn this fucker down_

 _Do do do do dodo do_  
 _Do do do do dodo do_  
 _Do do do do dodo do_  
 _Do do do do do da da da da_  
 _Do do do do dodo do (Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one)_  
 _Do do do do dodo do_  
 _Do do do do dodo do_  
 _Do do do do dodo do_

 _This used to be a fun house_  
 _But now it's full of evil clowns_  
 _It's time to start the countdown_  
 _I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_

 _This used to be a fun house_  
 _But now it's full of evil clowns_  
 _It's time to start the countdown_  
 _I'm gonna burn it down, down, down_

 _I'm gonna burn it down."_

She had finally arrived to the back where she saw Nik's SUV parked. Turning off her car and climbing out, Jasmine locked her car and walked up to the back of the house where Klaus was speaking with Carol. "Hello Mayor Lockwood. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Jasmine Saltzman. I am Alaric's niece."

Carol smiled happily and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Jasmine. And please... Just call me Carol. Tell me are you going to School here now?"

Jasmine shook her head. "No. I won't be. You see things didn't end well in my last romantic relationship and he got me pregnant. I am taking care of my daughter with the help of Nik's sister. I will probably go to Whitmore in a few years, but I am not too sure. But thank you for allowing us to hold the Homecoming here tonight. Now if you will excuse me. I have to go meet up with Nik. Have a good evening." Jasmine quickly walked past her and to where Nik was sipping some alcohol. "Hello."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone. This is the sixth chapter and I hope that all of you will like it and have liked the other chapters as well. Anyways there really isn't anything to say in this beginning author's note. So... Let's get on with the story.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries or any songs used.

 _Thoughts/song lyrics_

 _Flashbacks/visions_

 ***Text messages***

Previously on

 **12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

Previously On The Saltzman Witch

She had finally arrived to the back where she saw Nik's SUV parked. Turning off her car and climbing out, Jasmine locked her car and walked up to the back of the house where Klaus was just finished speaking with Carol. "Hello Mayor Lockwood. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Jasmine Saltzman. I am Alaric's niece."

Carol smiled happily and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Jasmine. And please... Just call me Carol. Tell me are you going to School here now?"

Jasmine shook her head. "No. I won't be. You see things didn't end well in my last romantic relationship and he got me pregnant. I am taking care of my daughter with the help of Nik's sister. I will probably go to Whitmore in a few years, but I am not too sure. But thank you for allowing us to hold the Homecoming here tonight. Now if you will excuse me. I have to go meet up with Nik. Have a good evening." Jasmine quickly walked past her and to where Nik was sipping some alcohol. "Hello."

Chapter 6 – The Original Vampire Hunter

She gave Nik a smile as he simply stared at her. "So is everything ready?" she asked him. She let her eyes wander for a moment as she looked at the suit he wore. It fit nicely around his body. Her blue eyes met his own as he held out an arm for her to take.

"Come, Love. Why don't we go inside to make sure the details are ready."

Jasmine smiled softly and gently slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. "So I have a feeling that I will be needing to sing as part of the entertainment?" She rose an eyebrow and glanced at him sawing a smile.

"Why of course. Now, do you have any songs in mind? I would like you to do two or three songs at most," he answered her.

Jasmine thought for a moment and smiled softly. "I have a couple in mind." She pulled out her phone and scrolled her music finding two songs by Adam Lambert and then another by Adam ft. Laleh. "Is there an area I'd be able to change and such?"

Klaus smiled and led him upstairs where there were makeup and costume people. He turned her to face him before she went to makeup. Pulling her close, the Original Hybrid gave a charming smirk before kissing her deeply. When he pulled away, his grin widened as he heard a soft whimper. "Oh don't worry Love. There will be more where that came from."

Jasmine blushed heavily and playfully slapped his arm. "Oh shush. Now leave. I have to get ready." She shoved him out of the room and turned towards the artists and let them get her ready. They put her into a bright silver top that had a big floofy skirt that was grey, black, and silver tool. Underneath, for her next two songs after that, were tight, black skinny jeans. She wore black platform heels and had her hair straightened and extensions put into her hair. Her makeup was simply touched up and brightened to bring out her eyes even more. She turned seeing Klaus at the door looking like he couldn't speak. "Do I look that bad?" she asked softly.

Klaus appeared in front of her. "Never say that about yourself. Your absolutely stunning," he told her softly watching Jasmine smile in response. "I heard from a little birdie that you had been in a band that sang different songs before moving to Mystic Falls..."

Jasmine went wide eyed. "You did not!?" She ran past him and down the steps and outside into the backyard of the Lockwood mansion seeing Sean, Daniel, Taylor, and Josh. "You four better get your asses over here before I sick a hybrid on all of you!" she exclaimed with a smirk on her face. Jasmine watched as the four ran towards her and embraced her gently not wanting to ruin what the designers had done for Jasmine. "I am so glad that you are all here. Now we can show everyone I am not a simple girl who is a teen mom."

Sean hugged her and smiled down at her. "Even with heels, I am still taller than you... Anyways, what songs do you want to do tonight?"

Jasmine smiled. "Well, Welcome to the Show by Adam Lambert ft. Laleh, Never Let it Die from that show _Empire_ , and Never Close Our Eyes by Adam Lambert. What do you guys think about those?" She looked around at her band members and smiled happily as they all gave their approval. The five of them went down the steps and went to the stage. The seventeen year old witch smiled happily seeing Sean had brought her Ruby and Diamond encrusted microphone. "Sean you are the best. I am so happy you brought my lucky micz" she said hugging him tightly. "Now, you guys practice. I have to talk to Klaus and head over to my spot before the song starts," she told them. Jasmine quickly rushed to the sound manager and had her ear piece put in so she could herself as she sang. She rushed to her spot where she would stand before she started to sing. The redhead looked up as Tyler came up to her.

"So who are you? I have never met you before? Are you new in town?" Tyler asked her.

Jasmine gave a smile. "I guess you could say I am. I am the witch who is helping Klaus to defeat Mikael. My name is Jasmine Saltzman. I also happen to be Alaric's niece sent here with my daughter I had because my ex boyfriend... Well he wasn't so nice to me you could say."

Tyler was silent and nodded in understanding. "Well, I have a feeling that Klaus wouldn't want me to distract you. I'll leave you to getting ready for your performance." He suddenly vanished using his enhanced speed.

Jasmine shook her head and jumped slightly hearing the voice of Henrick. She turned her head and saw him standing there knowing she was the only one who could see him. "Hello, Henrick."

Henrick smiled and beamed at her. "I am so glad that you are helping Big Brother. I am also excited to see you sing. I love your singing."

Jasmine blushed faintly in slight embarrassment. "Well I am glad that you like my singing. I will let Nik know that you are here cheering us on," she said with a wink and smiled at everyone who was filling up the area in front of the stage was. She knew that almost all of them were hybrids and was shocked to see exactly how many he had made in 24 hours. She continued watching the people and smiled as Sean got everyone's attention before he began the first song.

 _"You know I have a veil_  
 _All covered up, to myself_  
 _It's always there_  
 _Now they wanna know_  
 _How does it feel?_  
 _Gonna let it show!_  
 _I'm happy to entertain and share with you_  
 _It's hard to say how your own thoughts can hurt you..._

 _I'm gonna let them stare_  
 _They feel like me out there_

 _So welcome to the show_  
 _Bring on all the lights_  
 _Let it shine on you_  
 _We're together here tonight_

 _Welcome to the show_  
 _Welcome to my life_  
 _Welcome to the show_  
 _Welcome to my life_  
 _Welcome to my life_

 _I know I have my flaws_  
 _I pay the price but I'm grateful_  
 _You're letting me be myself_  
 _The good and the bad_

 _I'm gonna let them stare_  
 _They feel like me out there."_

Jasmine slowly stepped through the crowd holding her ruby and diamond studded microphone as she began to sing with Sean for the chorus.

 _"So welcome to the show_  
 _Bring on all the lights_  
 _Let it shine on you_  
 _We're together here tonight_

 _Welcome to the show_  
 _Welcome to my life_  
 _Welcome to the show_  
 _Welcome to my life_  
 _Welcome to my life_

 _Welcome to my life..._  
 _Welcome to my life..._

 _I'm gonna let them stare_  
 _I'm gonna let you in_  
 _I'm gonna let them in_  
 _They feel like me out there_

 _So welcome to the show_  
 _Bring on all the lights_  
 _Let it shine on you_  
 _We're together here tonight_

 _Welcome to the show_

 _Bring on all the lights_

 _Let it shine on you_

 _We're together here tonight_

 _Welcome to the show_  
 _Welcome to my life_  
 _Welcome to the show_  
 _Welcome to my life_

 _(Welcome to my life...)"_

Jasmine smiled brightly as everyone went into an uproar at the performance. She slipped through the crowd and was able to get one of the costume designers to ger her skirt off with a simple turn from Jasmine. The redheaded witch smiled softly as Sean began to sing the next song.

 _"Question my passion,_  
 _You question my judgment_  
 _Question my loyalty,_  
 _Oh oh oh_  
 _Question my devotion_  
 _But the question is what makes you_  
 _Think you can question me?_  
 _Oh oh oh_

 _See the music that's flowing through my veins_  
 _Is a gift to me from my family!_

 _Don't mess around,"_

Jasmine smiled softly as Sean began rapping the next part and caught the sight of Elena and Stefan and smirked.

 _"You ain't gotta say it, you ain't gotta say it,_  
 _Feel it in your spirit every time you play it,_  
 _We become the reason the music is a vice_  
 _Take away the fam (family), and the music dies."_

Jasmine smirked at the pair and looked directly at them and sang the chorus of the song.

 _"Oh, ooh ooh_

 _The other ones can't pin this alive_

 _Oh, ooh ooh_

 _Without the family, the music dies_

 _Never let the music die,_

 _Never let the music die,_

 _Let it die_

 _Never let the music die,_

 _Never let the music die,_

 _Let it die."_

Sean quickly took over again.

 _"You don't wanna stand, you don't wanna stand,_

 _I am not the man, I employed the man_

 _I do not pretend, I do not pretend_

 _I am every single thing I say I am_

 _Music got me feeling like I'm superman_

 _Flying through the air, looking down on your residence_

 _Coming through your speaker, and I know you're loving it_

 _If I went away you'll trip like where the hell I am?_

 _I know, I know you need me_

 _I know you need me_

 _I set the sentence 'cause the sentence is where we'd be_

 _If you approach a hungry lion you will see teeth_

 _Nobody messin' with the family_

 _You ain't gotta say it, you ain't gotta say it,_

 _Feel it in your spirit every time you play it,_

 _We become the reason the music is a vice_

 _Take away the fam (family), and the music dies"_

Jasmine turned towards Sean as they both began singing together the final chorus of the song.

 _"Oh, ooh ooh_

 _The other ones can't pin this alive_

 _Oh, ooh ooh_

 _Without the family, the music dies_

 _Never let the music die,_

 _Never let the music die,_

 _Let it die_

 _Never let the music die,_

 _Never let the music die,_

 _Let it die_

 _We're a family_

 _(Never let it die)_

 _Addicted to music_

 _No, no no_

 _Don't ever let it die_

 _(We're the lions!)"_

Jasmine and Sean high fived each other and looked at the crowd as everyone began applauding and cheering. There was a moment of silence before Jasmine gave the signal for the next song. She lifted her mic and began to sing the final song.

 _"I wish that this night would never be over_  
 _There's plenty of time to sleep when we die_  
 _So let's just stay awake until we grow older_  
 _If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!"_

Sean quickly took over for the first part of the first verse.

 _"I don't wanna let a minute get away_  
 _Cause we got no time to lose_  
 _None of us are promised to see tomorrow_  
 _And what we do is ours to choose."_

Jasmine smirked and jumped off the stage and began singing as she went through the crowd.

 _"Forget about the sunrise_  
 _Fight the sleep in your eyes_  
 _I don't wanna miss a second with you_  
 _Let's stay this way forever_  
 _It's only getting better if we want it to"_

Jasmine and Sean began singing together for the chorus.

 _"You know that I wish that this night would never be over_  
 _There's plenty of time to sleep when we die_  
 _So let's just stay awake until we grow older_  
 _If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!"_

Jasmine continued on through the crowd heading towards the stairs. As she sang the first part of the second verse she slowly began climbing the stair and stopped turning to face the crowd.

 _"It's so hard to think this could fade away_  
 _But what goes up must come down_  
 _Why can't we just live life with no consequence_  
 _And always live in the now"_

Sean took over for the rest of the second verse before he began to sing the chorus with Jasmine.

 _Forget about the sunrise_  
 _Fight the sleep in your eyes_  
 _I don't wanna miss a second with you_  
 _Let's stay this way forever_  
 _It's only getting better if we want it to_

 _You know that I wish that this night would never be over_  
 _There's plenty of time to sleep when we die_  
 _So let's just stay awake until we grow older_  
 _If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never_

 _Oooooooooooo, yeahhhhhh, ooooooooo, yeaaahhhhhh_

 _You know that I wish that this night would never be over_  
 _There's plenty of time to sleep when we die_  
 _So let's just stay awake until we grow older_  
 _If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never"_

Jasmine smiled and bowed slightly before going up the rest of the steps and went to the second level of the home to get back into her homecoming dress. She had just finished applying her lipstick and turned seeing one of Klaus' hybrids. She narrowed her eyes and suddenly smirked. "Let me guess... Mikael compelled you to get me, no?"

The hybrid simply nodded confirming her theory.

Jasmine walked towards the hybrid and placed her hand on its head undoing the compulsion. "Now make it seem like nothing happened. Take me to Mikael. I'll play his game. After all he'll die tonight anyway." She followed the hybrid down the steps and her eyes quickly met Klaus' eyes telling him that his father was here and wait for the perfect moment. The Saltzman Witch stood tall as she walked towards Mikael.

Mikael glanced over her. "You are as beautiful as you were a thousand years ago. However, I pity that you won't be able to raise your daughter."

Jasmine closed her eyes and gave a small smirk as she opened them. When she did, she caught sight of Henrick next to Mikael frowning.

"Tell him I died hating him and will be glad when he is dead," Henrick hissed.

Jasmine stared Mikael in the eyes and said in a sad tone, "Funny how every single child but Freya hates your guts and wants you dead even Henrick."

Mikael went still. "How do you know about Henrick?" he hissed.

"Simple. I can see his ghost. He, in fact, is standing right next to you frowning and glaring at you because of the hatred that runs through his veins," Jasmine answered.

Mikael went wide eyed before his face twisted into a snarl. He lunged forward pinning her to the wall right next to the front door by her throat. The Original Vampire Hunter squeezed her throat and smirked seeing her struggling. "Maybe you should be the one to call for Niklaus. After all he will come at the call of his whore." He smirked turning the same hybrid who had brought Jasmine to him. "Alert Niklaus of my arrival. Do not tell him I have his precious whore of a witch."

Jasmine growled softly and gasped for air as Mikael squeezed her throat even tighter. "You won't win," she gasped out.

Mikael ignored and made her stay against the wall smirking as another hybrid brought the doppelgänger to him. "Good. Time to begin." He smirked as he stood in front of the door when Klaus opened it.

"Mikael! Welcome. Why don't you come on in? Oh wait! You can't. You haven't been invited in." Klaus smirked.

"Niklaus. You are a very cowardly bastard for hiding behind all these hybrids. Then again, they are still vampires meaning that they can be compelled," he responded with a snap of his finger as all of the compelled hybrids came out behind Mikael.

Jasmine met the eyes of the hybrid who was no longer compelled and nodded wanting him to get her grimoire which was in her car.

Mikael smirked and grabbed the arm of Elena who was really Katherine and said, "What will you do now that I have the fate of your doppelgänger rests in my hands."

Nik went wide eyed realizing that if she died he was screwed. "Kill her. Go ahead. It doesn't matter to me," he growled out after composing himself. He paled, however, when Mikael pushed 'Elena' away and grabbed Jasmine's arm.

Miakel smirked and held Jasmine to his chest smirking. "It seems that you care for this whore of a witch more than your precious doppelgänger. I wonder what you would do if I..." He cut himself off and instantly moved her hair away and bit down starting to drain her body.

Jasmine stared at Nik and suddenly gave a smirk as she thrusted out her hands calling for her grimoire that the hybrid brought and began reciting, "Cum potestate spiritus invoco statera reducetque vos ad mundum vincere malum supernaturalis. Educ ignis, aqua, terra, spiritus, et quae sunt in malitia destruere. Cum potestate spiritus invoco statera reducetque vos ad mundum vincere malum supernaturalis. Educ ignis, aqua, terra, spiritus, et quae sunt in malitia destruere. (With the power of the spirits, I call upon all of you to vanquish the evil and bring balance back to the world of the supernatural. Bring forth the fire, the water, the earth, the wind, and destroy the malice that lies within. With the power of the spirits, I call upon all of you to vanquish the evil and bring balance back to the world of the supernatural. Bring forth the fire, the water, the earth, the wind, and destroy the malice that lies within.)" As she recited the spell four hybrid suddenly froze in a square. One burst into flame, one became drenched, one became stone, and one became circled in air.

Mikael pulled away and screamed as he held his head having a large aneurysm. He went wide eyed as he saw Elena suddenly speed away realizing she was really Katherine and watched as Damon tackled Klaus before the black haired Salvatore was ripped away by his younger brother. The Original Vampire Hunter smelled blood and saw that Jasmine's nose was bleeding from the spell she was chanting. However, everything suddenly went black for him when Klaus grabbed the white oak stake and stabbed him in the heart.

Klaus pulled away and watched as Mikael burned to ashes. He turned and caught Jasmine as she fainted from doing the spell and overpowering it with magic. The Original hybrid slowly wiped the blood away from her nose licking it from his finger. He gave the now closed grimoire to the hybrid Jasmine had decompelled and had him take it back to the mansion before scooping up the unconscious girl and taking her to the car. He went back to where Stefan and Damon were and clasped Stefan's shoulder. "I am releasing my compulsion over you. Thank you my friend," he said before vanishing to take Jasmine to the mansion. He moved her to her bedroom and made sure that Rebekka was safe in the basement in her coffin. He had come back before Mikael showed up and daggered Rebekka and had Little Gilbert watching Sammy. The blonde hybrid went to the liquor cabinet getting a glass before sitting and waiting for Jasmine to wake up.

Jasmine groaned softly as she woke up and looked around. The redheaded witch sat up and took off her heels and stood. She really wanted a hot bath. The seventeen year old groaned as she was unable to reach the zipper on the back of her dress. "Nik. Get your ass in here. Help me unzip my dress damnit. I want to bathe," she demanded. She stared at herself in the mirror and watched as Nik appeared with a glass of liquor. She turned and snatched it out of his hand and downed it while turning again for him to unzip her dress. "That was an interesting dance. Anyway, where is Rebekka and my daughter."

Nik was silent as he simply unzipped her dress.

Jasmine frowned and turned to face him. "Nik, where. Are. They."

"Sammy is with Little Gilbert safe and sound. Rebekka is taking a nice long nap in a wooden box," he answered.

Jasmine paled and went wide eyed before sending her magic at him giving him an aneurysm. When he was far enough, she threw the empty glass at him and barged into the bathroom locking the door. She leaned against the door and sighed softly. She hated him at times. She never understood why he did some of the things he did. The young witch blocked out everything and undressed and filled the bath while she tied her hair up. Jasmine closed her eyes and settled in the bath eventually falling asleep and being pulled into a vision.

 _*Vision*_

 _Jasmine smiled softly as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. A beautiful white wedding dress was on her body and her hair was done elaborately. A smile crossed her lips as she turned and saw Elijah at the door._

 _"You look absolutely beautiful Jasmine. Nikalus will not be able to take his eyes off of you," he said coming up to her. He took out a necklace. "This belonged to my mother. Our father gave it to her on their wedding day." He placed on her and clasped it together. "It belongs to you now."_

 _Jasmine smiled and said softly, "Thank you Eli. Now let's go. Nik must be getting antsy."_

 _Elijah nodded and smiled as he held out his arm for her to take._

 _*End Vision*_

Jasmine gasped softly as she woke up before crying out in pain as her forehead had hit Nik's. She squeaked loudly and covered herself. "You perv! What are you doing in my bathroom?"

Nik smirked. "Well Love, you have been in here for around three hours. I was getting worried. I also know that Sammy is hungry and wants her mommy," he said motioning to the now quiet baby in his arms.

Jasmine smiled softly and took Samantha out of Nik's arms and shooed him away. "Leave a mother to feeding her child," she snapped and began breastfeeding Sammy while Nik left. She blushed heavily. What the hell had that vision been for?

 **12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

Well there is the sixth chapter. I know that this one is slightly shorter than normal, but please bear with me as I wanted to finish it so I could work on other chapters to other stories.

I am going to stop talking about my stories and address other issues that have happened... 12am pacific time... ISIS set off three bombs in Brussels. Please all of you pray or take a moment to be silent for all those that were killed and their families as well as the ones that were injured. I am a Christian and this is hurting my heart everytime that I think or even speak about it.

Also, please hope that our President will be able to convince Cuba's government to change and no longer be the way that they are.

Please, Please, Please, I beg all of you to take a moment of silence for everything that is going on in our world. If you are living in Belgium and reading this, my heart and prayers go out to your fellow countrymen that were injured and/or killed today.

God Bless,

Eternal_Sailor_Solar


	7. Authors Note: MAY LEAVE FANFICTION

I am most likely going to be leaving the site and taking down all of my stories and deleting my account altogether. This is because many people have been verbally degrading my stories whenever I talk to them about said stories. I am sorry for all of you to be reading this.

Thank you for your support.


	8. I AM BACK BITCHES!

Hey everybody,

I am returning to fanfiction after two months of being dead to the world via writing. I am starting to be more stable with my emotional and mental health with the help of my two best friends and my new boyfriend. I will be trying to updating as often as I can. I hope you all are excited for me to be updating again.

I AM BACK BABY!

Eternal_Sailor_Solar


	9. Chapter 7

Why hello everyone. I am back with the seventh chapter of this fine story. I know I am being kind of selfish...but I haven't been getting many reviews as of late. I will delete this story if I don't get more than five reviews for this chapter and the chapters to come. Please please please review. It gives me inspiration and lets me know what you guys think and if I am not making a mistake by posting this story as well as my other stories on this site.

A few good things have happened in my life as of late, but from those good things certain feelings especially about my appearance have made me start to doubt myself. With your reviews and your thoughts, I will know that I'm actually good at writing.

Thanks everyone.

Now let's get on with the story.

 **Disclaimer:** Really people. Do I look like a billionaire? Because I would be if I owned this series.

 _Thoughts/song lyrics_

 _Flashbacks/visions_

 ***Text messages***

Previously on

 **12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

Previously On The Saltzman Witch

Jasmine frowned and turned to face him. "Nik, where. Are. They."

"Sammy is with Little Gilbert safe and sound. Rebekka is taking a nice long nap in a wooden box," he answered.

Jasmine paled and went wide eyed before sending her magic at him giving him an aneurysm. When he was far enough, she threw the empty glass at him and barged into the bathroom locking the door. She leaned against the door and sighed softly. She hated him at times. She never understood why he did some of the things he did. The young witch blocked out everything and undressed and filled the bath while she tied her hair up. Jasmine closed her eyes and settled in the bath eventually falling asleep and being pulled into a vision.

 _*Vision*_

 _Jasmine smiled softly as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. A beautiful white wedding dress was on her body and her hair was done elaborately. A smile crossed her lips as she turned and saw Elijah at the door._

 _"You look absolutely beautiful Jasmine. Nikalus will not be able to take his eyes off of you," he said coming up to her. He took out a necklace. "This belonged to my mother. Our father gave it to her on their wedding day." He placed on her and clasped it together. "It belongs to you now."_

 _Jasmine smiled and said softly, "Thank you Eli. Now let's go. Nik must be getting antsy."_

 _Elijah nodded and smiled as he held out his arm for her to take._

 _*End Vision*_

Jasmine gasped softly as she woke up before crying out in pain as her forehead had hit Nik's. She squeaked loudly and covered herself. "You perv! What are you doing in my bathroom?"

Nik smirked. "Well Love, you have been in here for around three hours. I was getting worried. I also know that Sammy is hungry and wants her mommy," he said motioning to the now quiet baby in his arms.

Jasmine smiled softly and took Samantha out of Nik's arms and shooed him away. "Leave a mother to feeding her child," she snapped and began breastfeeding Sammy while Nik left. She blushed heavily. What the hell had that vision been for?

Chapter 7 -

The next day, Jasmine was up early tending to Sammy with feeding, bathing, changing her diaper, and getting her ready for the day. She was sipping her coffee as she watched Sammy sleeping in her rocker and sighed. She was still peeved about Klaus daggering not only Elijah but also Rebekka. Rebekka was already like a sister to her. The young witch gave a sigh and gave a smile as she saw Sean come into the living room. She hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I offered to watch the Samster while you have a dance practice with Josh," he stated while he held up her old dance bag. "He wants to do a performance with you. Not sure where it will take place, but I have a feeling that won't matter when you two are dancing."

She rose an eyebrow. "Is Josh trying to get over an ex-boyfriend? Why do I have a feeling that as soon as I see him he will start crying?"

Sean burst out laughing. "He isn't. He and Austin are doing really well. As you know they have been going out for four years now. I have an odd feeling that Austin will propose soon."

Jasmine smiled brightly and sighed happily. "They were made for each other. Now, do you know all of the rules with Sammy? Because I want her safe. Before Klaus left this morning, he showed me the deed to the house, and it is now in my name. No vampire can come in this house. Not that you would need to use a stake on them. When I come back, we need to practice some more collaborative spells. They are always so much fun with you."

Sean nodded and gave a mock salute. "Yes Ma'am. I understand all of the rules and will follow them to a T. If Klaus comes back, I will tell him where you are and explain exactly how I know about the supernatural. I have a feeling Sammy and I will get along fabulously. Now go. Josh is waiting at the dance studio we are renting out for practices." He pushed her to front door with her dance bag.

Jasmine smiled brightly and shook her head before heading to the dance studio in her car. She went into the back and changed into tight leggings, black heels, a tieable red skirt, and a sports bra. She was so excited to be back in the dancing mood. She and Josh were the dynamic duo back in her hometown, and they were unstoppable in the dance competitions they were in. She hugged Josh tightly and began stretching. "So what dance are we working on today?"

"Chasing the Sun." Josh sent a playful wink at her as he himself stretched on the ballet bar.

Jasmine gave a smile. "Good. That one is my favorite." She returned the playfulness. The young witch hooked up her phone to the stereo and pulled up the special remix that they had done for this four-minute performance. She hit play and rushed to her spot across from Josh waiting for her cue. She met his eyes and began the slow movements. When the first verse started, she twirled to him completely in character. They moved together with the music and as the chorus approached so did the reason why they won nationals that last year.

 _"I'm better_  
 _So much better now_  
 _I see the light, touch the light,_  
 _We're together now_

 _I'm better_  
 _So much better now_  
 _Look to the skies, give me life_  
 _We're together now_

 _We've only just begun_  
 _Hypnotised by drums_  
 _Until forever comes_  
 _You'll find us chasing the sun_  
 _They said this day wouldn't come_  
 _We refused to run_  
 _We've only just begun_  
 _You'll find us chasing the sun_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _You'll find us chasing the sun_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _You'll find us chasing the sun_

 _When the daylight's fading_  
 _We're gonna play in the dark_  
 _Till it's golden again_  
 _And now it feels so amazing_  
 _Can't see it coming_  
 _And we'll never grow old again_  
 _You'll find us chasing the sun_

 _I'm never_  
 _I'm never down_  
 _Lying here, staring up_  
 _And you're looking down_

 _I'm never_  
 _I'm never down_  
 _Live forever, forever_  
 _With you around_

 _We've only just begun_  
 _Hypnotised by drums_  
 _Until forever comes_  
 _You'll find us chasing the sun_  
 _They said this day wouldn't come_  
 _We refused to run_  
 _We've only just begun_  
 _You'll find us chasing the sun_  
 _The sun, the sun, the sun_  
 _You'll find us chasing the sun_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _You'll find us chasing the sun_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _You'll find us chasing the sun_

 _When the daylight's fading_  
 _We're gonna play in the dark_  
 _Till it's golden again_

 _And now it feels so amazing_  
 _Can't see it coming_  
 _And we'll never grow old again_  
 _You'll find us chasing the sun_

 _You'll find us chasing the sun_

 _When the daylight's fading_  
 _We're gonna play in the dark_  
 _Till it's golden again_

 _And now it feels so amazing_  
 _Can't see it coming_  
 _And we'll never grow old again_  
 _You'll find us chasing the sun_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _You'll find us chasing the sun_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
 _You'll find us chasing the sun."_

The two of them finished in the proper pose completely out of breath. The dance had attracted a small crowd of people to watch them. Jasmine's final pose was an arched back as Josh had one arm on the small of her back and the other holding her knee. Her arms were elegant yet strong in arabesk. She slowly came up so she wouldn't get light headed and blushed faintly as she smiled sheepishly at the crowd. She spotted Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, and a few other people. She and Josh did a professional bow as everyone clapped at their performance. When the crowd dispersed, she smiled sheepishly at Nik as he came in. "Well? What did you think?"

"That was absolutely stunning, Jasmine. I never knew that you danced," he replied.

"Well that particular performance won us gold at Nationals," Josh said and turned to get his phone as Austin called.

Jasmine looked at Klaus. "You're jealous."

"I do not know what you mean, Love."

"I can tell. Your eyes give you away. I have a feeling that you think that we were in any way together, no?"

Klaus was silent. He knew she was right. He was very jealous of how close they seemed.

"New flash: He's gay and has a boyfriend." She sighed happily. "I hope Austin proposes soon."

Klaus gave a chuckle. "Well, I never expected that. You two have a very good chemistry on the dance floor."

"Hmm. I highly doubt you can keep up."

Klaus stepped closer to her. "Is that a challenge my dear?"

Jasmine met his stare. "Most definitely." She smirked.

"Well, Love. How about I take you dancing tonight, and we will see if I can keep up or not."

"Hmm. That doesn't sound like a bad idea. Looks like I have to pull out my hairspray and dancing dress."

Klaus smirked at her and kissed her cheek. His lips pulled back in a smile as he saw her blush. "I look forward to tonight. I will see you at 7." He vanished to do whatever he was doing before.

Jasmine gave a frustrated groan.

"Girl...you need to let the cheetah loose on him," Josh said flatly. He smirked as Jasmine turned red. "Now shall we continue on. Or do you have a sexy hot date to get ready for?" He winked and continued talking to his boyfriend.

Jasmine smiled as she heard her phone vibrate. She went wide eyed as she saw a text from Austin.

 ***I got the ring! I am going to come out, and when you guys perform, I will propose. Don't give anything away.***

She smiled and quickly deleted the message and packed up her stuff. She went to her car and got in jumping as Stefan appeared in her car. "Hello Stefan."

"Tell me...Where is Klaus keeping his coffins?"

Jasmine furrowed her brow. Her eyes telling him what she was about to say. "I have no idea. How am I supposed to know?" She had a very confused and slightly worrying expression on her face. The witch tensed as she was suddenly out of her car and against the brick wall of the building. Pain engulfed her as she felt something digging into her skin. Her mind finally caught up with her body. She gave a whimper as Stefan began quickly draining her. She struggled against him and tried to summon her magic, but she felt as though the spirits had abandoned her. "Wh...why?" she murmured weakly. Her vision was going blurry. A loud gasp escaped her throat as Stefan was thrown away from her by Damon who caught Jasmine's body.

"What the hell Stefan?! Do you want everyone in this town to die!" Damon exclaimed as he glared at his brother. He bit his wrist to have her heal but stopped as Jasmine shook her head.

"N...Nik's blood. His...he...only type...can drink," she mumbled weakly and brokenly. "Call him," she whispered.

Damon quickly pulled out her phone and looked up as Josh gave a violent growl. He held up his hand to Stefan. "It was him," he said before calling Klaus.

"Well Jasmine, I do hope you are not canceling on my tonight?"

"Klaus...here's the deal. Stefan nearly drained Jasmine. Some other guy is currently try to kill my brother with a werewolf bite. You will get here so you can save your witch and I can save my brother."

Klaus frowned. "Why should I believe y-" He stopped as he heard Jasmine's weak voice.

"Josh please stop," Jasmine murmured and gave a weak smile as her werewolf of a dance partner stopped reluctantly and came to her gently holding her in his arms. "Hey."

Josh gave a watery smile to the girl he saw as a sister. "Hey, don't give me that look. You ain't dying on me. Who is supposed to prank Austin with me now? I'm sure Nik will get here and heal you. I won't let you die. Not after you almost died at birth. Sammy needs her mother. You can't do that to your little girl." He glanced at Damon and growled telling him to leave as he took the phone. "Nik I swear to God if you don't get here, I don't care if you're a hybrid, I will rip your head off after hunting you down."

"I'm on my way," Klaus said in a solemn voice before hanging up. He used his speed and appeared to where Jasmine and Josh were within five minutes. He kneeled next to her and gently cradled her as he placed his wrist that had a wound on it to her mouth. "Drink, Love."

Jasmine stared at him and weakly drank from his wrist. She could feel how her body was strengthening from the few sips she was taking. It was almost as if Klaus' blood was a drug that always did its job and was specifically designed for her. She gave a smile murmuring a soft thanks to both Nik and Josh.

Josh nodded and stood before heading to his car to go change and go out and about the town.

Jasmine blushed faintly as Klaus scooped her up bridal style. "You know I am not cancelling on you tonight. I just need a nap and some much needed cuddling," she told him.

Klaus gave a smirk. "Oh? And who my dear will you be cuddling with?"

"Sammy." She giggled softly. She smirked at the jealousy that began forming in his eyes. "Or you if you want to cuddle with me."

Klaus looked at her. "What did Stefan ask you?"

"He wants the coffins with your family in them." Jasmine looked at Nik. "You don't think he is planning anything do you?"

Nik was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure. I-" He paused as he heard Jasmine suddenly speaking in Latin.

" Familiae sex erunt sicut magis et minus; et tres amittere quinque autem responsio lucrentur. Mikaelsons et regnabit in saecula saeculorum. (The family of six shall become both more and less; they will lose three but gain seven in response. The Mikaelsons shall reign forevermore.)" Jasmine's eyes were slightly dim. It almost seemed like that there were witch ancestors speaking to her and having her magic speak for her. The next language that she spoke was Norwegian. " Familien på seks skal bli både mer og mindre; de vil miste tre, men få fem svar. Den Mikaelsons skal regjere i all evighet. (The family of six shall become both more and less; they will lose three but gain seven in response. The Mikaelsons shall reign forevermore.)" Jasmine gasped and blinked, her eyes returning to their bright color. She looked at Nik and murmured, "What the hell?" She sighed and closed her eyes rubbing her temples. "Nik, I don't understand what I just did. I need to listen to music." She pulled out her phone connecting it to the Bluetooth and played Adam Lambert's "Runnin'."

 _"Steel to my trembling lips,_  
 _How did the night ever get like this?_  
 _One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down_  
 _Bottom of the bottle hits_  
 _Waking up my mind as I throw a fit_  
 _The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down_

 _My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after._  
 _I've been standing here my whole life,_  
 _Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize_  
 _It's spinnin' back around now, on this road I'm crawling_  
 _Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right_  
 _Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
 _Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
 _Runnin' from my heart._

 _'Round and around I'd go, addicted to the numb_  
 _Living in the cold_  
 _The higher, the lower the down, down, down_  
 _Sick of being tired and sick of waiting_  
 _For another kind of fix_  
 _The damage is damning me down, down, down_

 _My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after._  
 _I've been standing here my whole life,_  
 _Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize_  
 _It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling_  
 _Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right_  
 _Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
 _Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
 _Runnin' from my heart._

 _Woah ohhhhh,_  
 _I'm coming alive._  
 _Woah ohhhhh,_  
 _Wake up now and live oh!_

 _Woah ohhhhh,_  
 _I'm coming alive._  
 _A life that's always been a dream,_  
 _Wake up now and live oh!_

 _I've been standing here my whole life,_  
 _My heart's beating faster, I know what I'm after._

 _I've been standing here my whole life,_  
 _Everything I've seen twice, now it's time I realize_  
 _It's spinning back around now, on this road I'm crawling_  
 _Save me cause I'm falling, now I can't seem to breathe right_  
 _Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
 _Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
 _Runnin' from my heart._

 _Cause I keep runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
 _Runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'_  
 _Runnin' from my heart."_

Jasmine hummed softly to the song as she continued to rub her temples while she thought of what those words meant. The Mikaelson family of six would lose three members and gain seven… She paused for a moment. If it was a family of six, that included: Klaus, Elijah, Rebekka, Kol, Fin, and who else? She went wide eyed. The number six included Henrick, or maybe it was Ester. The young witch paled. That was what Ayana meant. She had to stop Ester from killing her children. Jasmine suddenly let out a growl. "That bitch!" she exclaimed startling Klaus.

"Who is a bitch, Love?" Nik asked.

"You have Ester in a coffin don't you? Because of that, she will most likely come back to the land of the living. That's what those words meant. You, Elijah, Finn, Rebekka, Kol, and Ester are the six members of the Mikelson family because Mikael is already dead! I know for a fact that Ester won't live very long. I am not sure who the other two are that will die. However, your family will gain seven others. I have a feeling that the other two who die will come back. I know for a fact that Henrick wants to return to the land of the living. The one thing that bugs me is who the last four members your family will gain are. Ugh! Everything is so damn confusing!" Jasmine tugged at her hair sighing heavily. She was tired from the short but intense dance practice as well as nearly dying by Stefan's hand.

Nik gave a small smile as he gently placed one hand onto one of Jasmine's hands. "I texted Sean. He is okay with watching Samantha for the night. I will take you to the store so you can get an outfit. Then, we will go out."

Jasmine looked at the hybrid and couldn't help but smile. "Why are you so good to me when we have known each for not that long?" she asked softly. She had a fond smile on her lips as she gazed at the 1000 year old hybrid. She couldn't understand why he was so good to her. Jasmine jumped gasping as she heard Henrick's voice.

"Jasmine, the time is nearing for when you must bring me back. In one week's time, Elijah will be undaggered. That next morning, you must do the spell to bring me back. I will show you to the area in which my body was buried. The ancestral witches have allowed my body to age to where I am about your age. Don't tell Big Brother this yet," Henrick explained quickly.

Jasmine went wide eyed as she stared at Henrick and nodded. "Of course," she answered softly before facing the front and staring at the road. She could feel Nik's stare. "It was just Henrick. He was giving me some advice about how to deal with a crazy hybrid," she said with a wink in Henrick's direction and a shit eating grin on her face.

Nik rolled his eyes and glanced at the witch who didn't seem to care about how he acted like a royal pain in her ass. He was already attached to her daughter, and shockingly enough, that baby looked like a perfect cross between himself and Jasmine. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he thought of the disgusting man who took advantage of the witch beside him. He had heard Josh mention that she had almost died in childbirth. Nik couldn't understand how someone so powerful could nearly die from giving birth to a child. Especially with today's technology.

 **12345678901234567890POTATOPOTOTO12345678901234567890**

Well that is a wrap for the seventh chapter. I am sorry that I have not posted an actual chapter in like forever; I have been dealing with lots of personal problems such as high amounts of depression and strees. I lost my muse to write because of that, but now I am getting it back and will hopefully post a few times before I start my 8 week courses for my spring semester.

Please follow, favorite, and review. The reviews most of all help me.

Thanks everyone,

Eternal_Sailor_Solar


	10. Chapter 8

Hey everybody! I know this is a not so quick update to this story so please don't kill me it you read any of my other stories ((Like Heir of Prophecy)). Well I don't really have a lot to say right now….. so LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY SHALL WE?

 **Disclaimer:** Really people. Do I look like a billionaire? Because I would be if I owned this series.

 _Thoughts/song lyrics_

 _Flashbacks/visions_

 ***Text messages***

Previously on

 **12345678901234567890PAGEBREAK12345678901234567890**

Previously On The Saltzman Witch

"Jasmine, the time is nearing for when you must bring me back. In one week's time, Elijah will be undaggered. That next morning, you must do the spell to bring me back. I will show you to the area in which my body was buried. The ancestral witches have allowed my body to age to where I am about your age. Don't tell Big Brother this yet," Henrick explained quickly.

Jasmine went wide eyed as she stared at Henrick and nodded. "Of course," she answered softly before facing the front and staring at the road. She could feel Nik's stare. "It was just Henrick. He was giving me some advice about how to deal with a crazy hybrid," she said with a wink in Henrick's direction and a shit eating grin on her face.

Nik rolled his eyes and glanced at the witch who didn't seem to care about how he acted like a royal pain in her ass. He was already attached to her daughter, and shockingly enough, that baby looked like a perfect cross between himself and Jasmine. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he thought of the disgusting man who took advantage of the witch beside him. He had heard Josh mention that she had almost died in childbirth. Nik couldn't understand how someone so powerful could nearly die from giving birth to a child. Especially with today's technology.

 **Chapter 8 – The Return**

Nik gave a sigh. It had been bugging him now for the last three days. The Original Hybrid had finally had enough and came up to Sammy's nursery as Jasmine was feeding her. "Jasmine, I need to know. How exactly did you almost die in childbirth?" he asked bluntly. He sounded worried which wasn't very normal for him.

Jasmine went still as Samantha, who was getting bigger everyday, continued feeding but not before turning her head to look at Klaus curiously. "Since I am the only female Saltzman of my generation, I am by default the most powerful. My grandmother had three sisters where as I have none. Because of that, there are times where I MUST expel my magical power so it doesn't kill me from the inside out. However, the last three months of my pregnancy I couldn't do that or I could have killed Sammy. That's how I almost died. The power that was building up inside of me snapped and nearly destroyed the hospital I was in. It nearly killed me in the process as I tried to push Sammy out. I flatlined twice after she was born before they were able to get me breathing again." Jasmine was looking down staring at her beautiful daughter, who was now giggling and gurgling happily since she was full.

Nik went wide eyed. He had heard stories of witches who were the only witch in their generation, and their power could kill them easily. He didn't expect to hear, however, that Jasmine's power nearly destroyed the hospital Sammy was born at. The blue eyed Original slowly came up to Jasmine as she stood with Sammy on her hip. His eyes softened as his face brightened as the baby witch reached for him to hold her. The Original Hybrid gently took her into his arms, the years of practice from Kol, Rebekka, and Henrick coming back to him. He quirked an eyebrow as the nearly two-month-old burped in his face before giggling and gurgling again. "Well, aren't you a funny child. Rebekka did that to me when she was a baby. No wonder you like her so much," he said as he tickled her belly making her squeal in happiness.

Jasmine watched Nik interact with her daughter and had never felt more at peace with herself. Mikael was dead and finally gone so that the Mikaelsons could live in peace….that is when Nik gets the coffins back. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes slightly. The young witch never thought that she could ever find someone who was good with Sammy. Her eyes snapped open as she heard her phone ding. It was a text from Josh asking if they could practice a few of the songs that the mayor wants them to perform for a bit today. "Hey, Nik. Do you think you could watch Sammy for a while. Josh wants to practice for a bit. The mayor caught wind of who we were and wants us to perform for a charity fundraiser or something like that. I am not 100% sure about what the event is."

Klaus gave a gentle smile as he looked at Sammy. "You wanna hang out with Uncle Nikky today?" he asked the baby to which she gurgled and smiled happily. "I will take that as a yes," he said to Jasmine. He quickly yet softly kissed Jasmine's forehead causing the witch to blush. "Don't have too much fun," he said playfully.

Jasmine blushed heavily as she looked at the blue eyed Original. She bit her lip slightly and smiled. "You know me Nikky," she said with a wink as she went to change into more band type clothing. The yang witch pulled part of her hair into a small ponytail so it was easier to sing. She hummed one of her favorite songs as she finished getting ready before belting out the chorus.

" _Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

 _Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

 _Well I'll tell you my friend_

 _One day this world's going to end_

 _As your lies crumble down_

 _A new life she has found."_

Jasmine bobbed her head to the imaginary beat that was going on in her head. Her mind flashed to how her ex would act towards her near the end of their relationship. She hummed and quickly went to her car and plugged in her phone playing (well more like blasting) the song she had been singing.

" _Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy_

 _One look puts the rhythm in my hand_

 _Still, I'll never understand why you hang around._

 _I see what's going down._

 _Cover up with makeup in the mirror._

 _Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_

 _You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

 _Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

 _Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

 _Well I'll tell you my friend_

 _One day this world's going to end_

 _As your lies crumble down_

 _A new life she has found_

 _A pebble in the water has a ripple effect_

 _Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

 _If you wade around forever you will surely drown_

 _I see what's going down_

 _I see the way you go and say you're right again_

 _Say you're right again_

 _Heed my lecture._

 _Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

 _Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

 _Well I'll tell you my friend_

 _One day this world's going to end_

 _As your lies crumble down_

 _A new life she has found_

 _Face down in the dirt_

 _She said, "This doesn't hurt."_

 _She said, "I finally had enough."_

 _Face down in the dirt_

 _She said, "This doesn't hurt."_

 _She said, "I finally had enough."_

 _One day she will tell you she has had enough_

 _It's coming round again_

 _Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

 _Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

 _Well I'll tell you my friend_

 _One day this world's going to end_

 _As your lies crumble down_

 _A new life she has found_

 _Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

 _Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

 _Well I'll tell you my friend_

 _One day this world's going to end_

 _As your lies crumble down_

 _A new life she has found_

 _Face down in the dirt_

 _She said, "This doesn't hurt."_

 _She said, "I finally had enough.""_

Jasmine finally arrived at the studio where the guys were setting all of their equipment up. She gave a fond smile towards her band mates. "So Sean, Daniel, Taylor, Josh, what songs are we going to be singing?"

Sean smiled softly. "So I was thinking about Let Me Go by Avril featuring Chad Kroeger, See You Again by Carrie Underwood, and either Alice by Avril or you and Josh could dance to I Will Return by Skylar Grey. It really is all up to how we want the night to go for the fundraiser."

Jasmine nodded thinking for a moment. "Well I do like the idea of dancing at the end. I Will Return is definitely one of my favorite solo to duet dances. It will show that we are not just some wanna be band that does cover songs, but two of us are top notch dancers." Jasmine got a bright smile on her face as she clapped her hands together. "Sweet. We have a semi battle plan. Why don't we get started with practice, and then Josh and I can practice in our spare time the dance routines."

12345678901234567890PAGEBREAKPOTATO12345678901234567890

 **Five days later….**

Jasmine groaned softly as she got woken up by the cries of her hungry daughter. The seventeen year old threw on some shorts and quickly rushed to the nursery to feed the cranky two month old. The young witch turned hearing the soft knock from the Original Hybrid. She smiled softly. "Good morning, Nik." She giggled softly as she felt him kiss her temple and then nuzzle the top of her head. "I have a feeling today is going to be a very interesting day. I can feel it."

Klaus looked at her raising an eyebrow in question. "Oh? And what do you mean by that my dear?"

Jasmine shrugged. "I am not 100% sure, but I can feel it. I mean the atmosphere around here is definitely different than yesterday. Actually today, I was going to be dropping Sammy off with Jeremy. I already cleared it with my uncle yesterday. I have to expel my power today. It has been almost a month and a half since I have done so."

Klaus looked at her studying her for a moment and frowned. She was hiding something and he could tell. He wasn't sure what she was hiding, but she definitely was acting different over the last week. "Of course, Love. Do whatever you have to do." He kissed her gently. "Please don't harm yourself or tire yourself out by doing so."

Jasmine gave a smirk. "What kind of witch do you take me for?" She giggled softly as Sammy gurgled at Klaus. She looked behind the hybrid and saw Elijah. "Good morning, Elijah. How does it feel to be undaggered now?"

Elijah gave a small smile and slowly came up to the pair and looked at the two month old who stared at him in awe. "It is good to be undaggered. I see that this beautiful young child is growing quickly."

Jasmine looked at her daughter. "She is almost three months now. I am actually going to be having Jeremy Gilbert watch her since I have to expel my magic today. The last time that I did so was when she was born. I almost brought down the hospital she had been born in." She let Elijah hold her as she moved around to pack up the diaper bag, Sammy's stroller, and the pack and play. The seventeen year old witch quickly moved to her room and pack a messenger bag with her grimoire and a few other items that she would use to bring Henrick back. Jasmine slung the diaper bag onto her shoulder and then put her other bag on her other shoulder. She went to grab the stroller but smiled gratefully as Klaus grabbed both the pack and play and the stroller. The trio went out to Jasmine's SUV so she could pack everything up. She smiled as Elijah put Sammy in her car seat. Jasmine kissed Elijah's cheek and then kissed Klaus lightly on the lips. "I will see you both later on today. I will not be back in time for the dinner tonight with the Salvatores. And Nik, please don't kill anyone tonight." Jasmine warned Nik in a motherly tone and giggled softly as he just nuzzled her nodding before she got into the car and drove off to the Gilbert's home. The redhead gave Jeremy a tight hug. "Thank you so much for watching her. I made this for you." Jasmine pulled out a vile of liquid. "This will protect you from any compulsion. It is stronger than vervain in its most pure form."

Jeremy nodded and took the vile rom the young witch. "Good luck today. Let me know if you need any help with Henrick. And thank you for this."

"Anytime Jeremy. I consider you like the younger brother that I never got to have. I know how Elena can be especially if she is the doppelgänger." Jasmine gave her daughter a kiss and kissed Jeremy's cheek before driving to the edge of the forest of Mystic Falls. She smiled seeing the spirit of Henrick waiting for her. "Are you ready to be in the land of the living again?" she asked.

Henrick nodded and smiled brightly. "I can't wait to see the look on all of my sibling's faces when they realize that it's me who walked through that door with you." He led her to where is body was buried and told her how to set up the spell to bring him. The youngest Mikaelson watched in awe as she quickly caught onto how the spell worked and what to do at certain times of the spell.

Jasmine took a deep breath as she felt her magic build up slightly. She was glad that she would expel her magic in a way that allowed her to do something good. The young witch looked at the spirit and nodded. "Okay. Everything is ready for the spell."

Henrick nodded. "As soon as I vanish begin the chant."

Jasmine nodded and watched as he vanished before starting the first part of the chant. "Sit a puero usque ad vivens mortua est et spiritus. V. Sanguis salem pariendi. (Let the young and dead be alive and breathing. Let the blood of the salt bring them forth.)" Jasmine took out a knife and slowly cut a pentagram in the palm of her hand and let it bleed out over the center of the salt pentagram she made on the ground. She watched as the blood began spreading. "Sicut spiritus et sanguis pulmone fructus coeperit manare, et ascenderunt in terram suam. Et rebirthed unquam refectus sum. Sicut spiritus et sanguis pulmone fructus coeperit manare, et ascenderunt in terram suam. Et rebirthed unquam refectus sum. Sicut spiritus et sanguis pulmone fructus coeperit manare, et ascenderunt in terram suam. Et rebirthed unquam refectus sum. (As his lungs gain breath and his blood begins to flow, let his body come up from the ground. Be revived and rebirthed. As his lungs gain breath and his blood begins to flow, let his body come up from the ground. Be revived and rebirthed. As his lungs gain breath and his blood begins to flow, let his body come up from the ground. Be revived and rebirthed.)" Jasmine felt her magic leaving her body as the spell began working. After the third chant, blood slowly trickled down from her nose and hands shot up out of the ground. She collapsed to her knees as she smiled. The spell had worked, but it had drained her more so than she thought it would. The seventeen year old smiled as Henrick came out of the ground already fully clothed in modern day clothing.

Henrick gasped softly as he sat down on the soft ground of where he had been buried. He gave a grateful smile to the seventeen year old witch who brought him back. He caught her as she passed out and smiled softly. The newly brought back Mikaelson quickly picked up the sleeping witch and went to her car. The spell had taken much longer than it seemed. It was now around two in the afternoon. The spell had taken a good four or five hours which he didn't understand how the spell took that long. Then again, this had been the first time she had brought anyone back from the dead. The youngest Mikaelson got her in her car and quickly turned on the AC so neither of them would overheat from the sun. It wasn't for about two three hours that she woke up. The hazel eyed Mikaelson smiled at his friend. "How are you feeling?"

Jasmine groaned softly as she slowly woke up. She blinked having heard Henrick's question. "Tired, but I am glad that I won't have to expel my magic for a while. That is because I tapped into my reserves today bringing you back. Now why don't we get some food. I have a feeling you are even hungrier than I am right now." Just as she finished speaking her stomach began growling loudly making the young witch blush heavily. She narrowed her eyes as Henrick began laughing at her. "Oh shut up. I swear you Mikaelsons love making fun of me," she grumbled crossing her arms.

Henrick poked her cheek. "Don't be a downer. And to answer your question I actually am very hungry." He frowned as Jasmine's phone began to go off.

Jasmine answered her phone quickly seeing that it was Jeremy. "Jeremy what's wrong?"

"Can I move in with you and the Mikaelsons? I am drawing the line with Elena. She just tried to have Damon compel me to harm Sammy. I took Sammy, her items, and took Alaric's car. I guess Sammy knew that Elena and Damon had ill intentions towards her so I guess she used her magic because last that I saw of Damon he had an aneurysm before his neck snapped. She's okay, but she is crying right now and won't stop. She needs you Jazzy."

Jasmine frowned as her face slowly went from shock to outright murderous. "Where are you?"

"About three miles outside Mystic Falls," Jeremy answered.

"Henrick and I are on our way," Jasmine answered darkly. She hung up and strapped herself in and took off as soon as Henrick put his own seatbelt on. She didn't care if she was tortured. She didn't care if she was killed. She didn't care if someone threatened herself. But no one, NO ONE had the right to try and harm her daughter. Their body would be dismembered faster than Klaus snapped someone's neck. Jasmine gripped the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles began to turn white. She felt the urge to let blood rain down on the city. When she arrived to where Jeremy was standing under the shade of trees trying to calm her daughter down. The seventeen year old scooped Sammy up and gently began rocking her while holding the baby to her chest where her heart was. "Thank you," she murmured softly to Jeremy as Samantha's cries slowly calmed down, and the baby fell asleep.

Henrick and Jeremy watched the mother and daughter duo in awe. In their eyes Jasmine was definitely a much better mother than most. Jeremy went wide eyed as he heard Jasmine speak.

"Jeremy, I want you to be her Godfather," Jasmine stated as she held her sleeping daughter. She gave a soft giggle as she saw Jeremy's face go from deep in thought to shock. "Now that this little bugger is asleep, why don't we get some food. I am starving from exhausting my magic. I know Henrick is dying to try 21st century food."

Henrick nodded eagerly. "I want so badly to try a double bacon burger with the seasoned fries and a milkshake from the Grill." He gave a dreamy look and seemed to almost be drooling at the thought.

Jeremy chuckled and winked at Henrick. "Well, I can call our order in and then go get it if you guys want to stay here and let Sammy rest."

Jasmine got a slightly bad feeling suddenly. "No. I'll go. You two watch her. Have a feeling that Elena might send Damon after you. I can fight Damon off with ease." She gently set her sleeping child in Jeremy's arms and kissed each of their cheeks before getting in her car and driving towards the Grill as she called in her order for Henrick, Jeremy, and herself. As the young witch stood waiting for the order, she sighed hearing Caroline behind her. "Caroline, Bonnie, what are you doing here? Here on behalf of Elena?"

"No, well I guess so. But not in the way that you think. Bonnie and I both agree that Elena crossed the line when she tried to have Damon compel Jeremy to harm your daughter," Caroline explained truthfully making Jasmine raise an eyebrow.

Bonnie quickly spoke up. "I threatened to kill Damon and Stefan and harm Elena if she tried to hurt Sammy again. I am a witch. I will stand by my own for as long as I live."

Jasmine looked at the two and gave a smile. "Meet me three miles outside of town. I have a few things to explain to the two of you." She smiled at Matt as he handed her the large bag of food and the milkshake and two drinks. Jasmine nodded to Bonnie and Caroline before she left the Grill to get back to her daughter. She plugged in her phone and began playing one of her favorite songs.

" _I found God_ _  
_ _On the corner of First and Amistad_ _  
_ _Where the west_ _  
_ _Was all but won_ _  
_ _All alone_ _  
_ _Smoking his last cigarette_ _  
_ _I said, "Where you been?"_ _  
_ _He said, "Ask anything"_ __

 _Where were you_ _  
_ _When everything was falling apart?_ _  
_ _All my days_ _  
_ _Were spent by the telephone_ _  
_ _That never rang_ _  
_ _And all I needed was a call_ _  
_ _That never came_ _  
_ _To the corner of First and Amistad_ __

 _Lost and insecure_ _  
_ _You found me, you found me_ _  
_ _Lyin' on the floor_ _  
_ _Surrounded, surrounded_ _  
_ _Why'd you have to wait?_ _  
_ _Where were you? Where were you?_ _  
_ _Just a little late_ _  
_ _You found me, you found me_ __

 _In the end_ _  
_ _Everyone ends up alone_ _  
_ _Losing her_ _  
_ _The only one who's ever known_ _  
_ _Who I am_ _  
_ _Who I'm not, who I wanna be_ _  
_ _No way to know_ _  
_ _How long she will be next to me_ __

 _Lost and insecure_ _  
_ _You found me, you found me_ _  
_ _Lyin' on the floor_ _  
_ _Surrounded, surrounded_ _  
_ _Why'd you have to wait?_ _  
_ _Where were you? Where were you?_ _  
_ _Just a little late_ _  
_ _You found me, you found me_ __

 _Early morning_ _  
_ _The city breaks_ _  
_ _I've been callin'_ _  
_ _For years and years and years and years_ _  
_ _And you never left me no messages_ _  
_ _Ya never send me no letters_ _  
_ _You got some kinda nerve_ _  
_ _Taking all my world_ __

 _Lost and insecure_ _  
_ _You found me, you found me_ _  
_ _Lyin' on the floor_ _  
_ _Where were you? Where were you?_ __

 _Lost and insecure_ _  
_ _You found me, you found me_ _  
_ _Lyin' on the floor_ _  
_ _Surrounded, surrounded_ _  
_ _Why'd you have to wait?_ _  
_ _Where were you? Where were you?_ _  
_ _Just a little late_ _  
_ _You found me, you found me_ _  
_ _Why'd you have to wait?_ _  
_ _To find me, to find me."_

Jasmine finished singing the song as she came back to where Henrick, Jeremy, and Sammy were. She turned off her car and got out getting the food and drinks. She gave a smile as Caroline and Bonnie drove up. She quickly sat down with Henrick and Jeremy and passed out the food as Caroline and Bonnie sat down with them. "Okay so here is the deal. Bonnie, I want you and your mother to open that last coffin that Damon snuck away before Nik took the others back. However, anything that Ester tells you to do, make sure you tell me. By doing so, you and your mother will be able to divert the magic you 'send' to her, to me. That will give the front of her having magic, but once that front cracks, Henrick and I will be able to kill her and make sure that she never returns to the land of the living again."

Caroline furrowed her brow as she glanced at Bonnie. "Wait. Pause. Who is Ester?"

Henrick stared at the blonde before he answered. "My mother and basically the mother of the whole vampire race since she created the spell that turned my siblings." His hazel eyes met her blue ones and he was lost. "When the front cracks and my mother loses her magic, Jasmine and I will be more than strong enough to not only kill her, but banish her spirit to where she can never set foot in the living again. Because I died before my mother, the ancestors preferred me over her since I have more light based magic. They pretended to be on her side so that I would be able to sneak out from the other side without being detected. Since Jasmine is Ayana's descendent and even more so, Qetsiyah, she is able to help me defeat my mother. Thankfully, my mother nor any of my siblings have any idea of my return."

 **12345678901234567890POTATOPOTOTO12345678901234567890**

Okay well there you have it everyone. I hope that you liked this chapter. I am going to try to update almost all of my other stories before I post chapter 9. I also have a few questions for all of you, so please shoot me a PM or leave a review and let me know what you think for each question.

1) I was thinking of possibly starting a Twilight Fanfic in the near future. The OC will be Bella's sister but it will NOT take place in Forks. Oh and Bella won't be with Edward. Would you like it? Would you read it?

2) I have two options for a possible Once Upon a Time Fanfic: First where the OC is Regina's biological daughter and the second being where the OC is going to be Rumple's biological daughter and the younger sibling to Neal. Which should I choose to do?

3) If you guys haven't read my story Second Grace yet, will you read the first chapter and please let me know if I should keep it, tweak it, or scrap it.

Thank you all of my readers.

Ciao!


	11. Final Author's Note: Leaving FanFiction?

Hey everybody,

So I know that you must be disappointed that this is not a chapter update. However, I am letting you all as my readers and followers know that I will be leaving Fanfiction for all of my major stories. All of my major stories that are over five to six chapters will now be on **WATTPAD**. All one shots and mini series that are one to five or six chapters long will be here on FanFiction. Please note that because I am reposting my major stories, it may be a while for actual new chapters of those stories to be posted, but that does mean I will have time to actually write and not stress. I will try to write a new chapter per story after he first or second chapters of each story is posted on the site.

My Wattpad username is Sailor_Solar_12. So look for me on Wattpad if you want. Please let me know what your thoughts are **ONLY** via a **PM**.

Thanks guys for everything. I may do editing for each chapter and add somethings for each major story and may post one or two new ones when the time comes. Love all of you.

Eternal Sailor Solar


End file.
